Down on the Farm
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Trying to clear the Possible and Stoppable family names proves to be more difficult for Kim and Ron than they have ever imagined before. Rated PG-13 for violence and brief language.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic takes place between season 3 and 4 of the show, after So the Drama, though it is more in connection with the AU-version of Middleton.

Disclaimers: I, myself, once again do not own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Drakken, Shego or

any other character mentioned within the KP show. The rights, as always, go to Disney and to the creators of the show as well.

However, with any character that I create myself within this story, all the rights that go with these original characters belong to the Sharper.

This fanfic is rated PG-13 for violence and brief language.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Dark Heritage

It was a quiet but humid and hot summer Saturday at the Possible household. The birds were fluttering around in the nests on top of the trees surrounding the house.

Also, a familiar sight indicated the peacefulness and tranquility of the household: charcoal from the Possible family grill.

James Possible, the patriarch of the household, was flipping out hamburgers for his family, smiling with each flip with his state-of-the-art spatula, beeping along to even the meat out. He was sweating due to the 100 degree heat and from all the hard work that he had performed at the Middleton Space Center over the last couple of months, but, to him, it was worth the effort.

"Burgers are going to be out in a minute!!!" James called out from the backyard when he saw that the burgers were almost well done. He then turned to his lovely red-haired wife, Ann Possible, whom was reading a magazine while sipping on a glass of sweet tea.

Ann put down the magazine and flipped up her shades and smiled. "Oh James, isn't it glad that we're all celebrating Mom's birthday today?"

"Yep," James agreed, continuing to flip the burgers, "Ronald and Rufus are coming on over!"

"I can't wait!" Ann smiled as her reply, taking another sip of the tea, "Kimberly is going to be so happy to have him and Mom over, especially with her lemon squares!!!"

"And especially when our Kimmie-cub plays the harmonica for Mom's birthday song. She has grown up with that instrument so much, whenever she's up or down since she bought it three years ago!" James grinned

Meanwhile, his sons, Jim and Tim Possible, were playing with the football outside and were in shorts as the two tossed the football to and fro from each other.

James turned his head around and spotted his two sons and blurted out, "Jim, Tim, burgers are done!!!!!!!!!! Come and get them while they are still hot!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Going deep......" Jim yells as he threw the football to his other twin brother.

".....and....." Tim yells back as he caught the ball right near the fence, "Touchdown!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Let's do a hicka-bicka-boom......" Jim excitedly began.

Tim finished it up, "......followed with a hoo-sha!!!!!" The twin brothers then heard their father call out both their names and began to smell the freshly cooked burgers with both their lips smacking when they noticed another familiar scene inside the house .... their sister, Kimberly Ann Possible, in the living room, practicing on her harmonica in anticipation for their grandmother's arrival to the house.

* * *

_And now that Nana is celebrating her 75th birthday (upbeat slide of harmonica)_

_I now know what to say_

_(happy slide of her harmonica)_

_Happy birthday to Nana!!! (harmonica)_

_Ohhh...happy,happy,happy birthday to Nana!!!!!_

_Sooo can't wait for her lemon squares and her excitng CIA stories too (harmonica)_

_Ohhhh...happy, happy, happy birthday to you (happy wail of the harmonica)_

Kim finished off the practice run of Nana's birthday song from her harmonica, the same one that she had bought around three years earlier. She sometimes plays a tune when she was in a happy mood, or when bad times happened, such as a death in the family, her harmonica was always there to cheer her up.

She then spoke, "I so can't wait until Nana gets here with her lemon squares and especially Ron as well." The crime-fighting cheerleader, now transitioning into her junior year of high school and now 17 and a half in years of age, rested her long red hair, tied up in a ponytail, onto the pillows on the couch. She was free from Middleton High for a month now, and she hasn't been called upon for a mission from Wade Load within the last three weeks.

Wearing her usual attire of a green tank-top and her favorite capris from Club Banana, she slid her harmonica into her capri pants pocket and stared out the window. The lemon-meringue cake that Ann baked earlier in the day rested on the coffee table, for she had been picked for the job to surprise Nana for her 75th birthday. There were also seven candles on top of the meringue cake with ten lines on each candle.

Kim was more than confident enough, for she was quite a master of surprises despite her young age. She also could not wait for her new BF boyfriend since that prom night, Ron Stoppable, to join in on the festivities.

But she was going to get an early surprise herself.

* * *

Tim and Jim, or the Tweebs as Kim normally called them, were about 40 feet away from the house. They, as always, wanted to stir up trouble against their big sister.

With the football being tossed around in one hand, Tim fired a deep ball to Jim and exclaimed loudly "Going deep!!!!" and then released , a move that attracted the attention of their father, whom was putting the meat on the hamburger buns. Ann turned her head around to the attention of the Tweebs.

"Boys, what are you......" James asked sternly before noticing the ball up in the air. The football was heading towards the open den, for the sliding door was open ....and its intended target was the lemon meringue cake that Kim was sitting right next to.

"NOOOO!!!!! My cake!!!!!" Ann shrieked loudly! She spent around four hours making that cake for her mother-in-law

"I'll save it!!!!" James exclaimed as he attempted to dive for the ball. He reached out his hands as long as he could but the football was too high for him. "Drats!!!!!!!!"

Kim turned her head and dropped her jaw over seeing the Tweebs launching the football at the cake. She held on to the cake, bracing for impact.

(!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

The football landed right into the cake and it made a huge splatter all over the den! The frosting and cake batter mix was all over the coffee table and the expensive oriental carpeting that Ann just installed a week ago. There were also remants here or there.

But the majority of the ruined cake was splattered all over Kim. The frosting ruined her tied-up red hair and the lemon cake batter got all over her clothes with a couple of candles on her capris.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!! TWEEEBS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim screamed in a fury of rage. her face covered in lemon frosting and turning her angry head toward the Tweebs. "Congrats, You TWEEBS!!!!! You ruined Nana's CAKE that Mom MADE and she is coming over in five minutes along with RON!!!!!! You are SO dead THIS TIME!!!!!"

Tim and Jim nervously whistled along, Tim sarcastically saying "We didn't do anything....."

".....and we're perfect angels!!!" Jim finished up his sentence before noticing the tapping footsteps of both their father and their mother.

"James Possible Jr. and Timothy Possible!!!!!!!" Ann sternly browbeated an exclamation. Her expression was so frightening that it could scare a pit bull and a timberwolf at the same time. Both Jim and Tim cowered in fear.

Ann decided to lay down the punishment against her two sons, "You are going to be grounded for the next two weeks in your room!!!!!! And that's just the first round!!!"

"Awwwww man, do we have .... what, wait????? What other punishment?!?!?!?!" Tim stuttered in disbelief.

James finished their punishment up, "You are also going to clean the mess you two made......"

Jim snickered in the midst of their sitch, "We've got plenty of cleaning inventions in our room! I believe we can do it faster than any stupid dust rag or cleaner!!!"

"Not like what happened last time you used those tools around the house!" Ann exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen and brought out both the cleaning spray and the dust rag and handed it to the Tweebs, effectively shoving the Tweebs words. "You are also forbidden to use any of your inventions in your room

"What?!?!?!?!" Tim complained "We CAN'T use our inventions???" Jim also stood there with his jaw being unhinged, an appropriate reaction.

James and Ann both nodded their heads as they both walked to a control panel for such situations as these. It was labeled "TIM AND JIM'S INVENTIONS WITHIN ROOM" with a red button on it. An unbreakable glass with a security code protected it. James took out his master key, the one that could unlock all the doors in the house, turned off the alarm, and pressed the red button.

"This is for your own good!!" he exclaimed and a "powering down all Tweeb inventions" computerized voice sounded throughout the house. He then activated the security code again.

Both Jim and Tim tried to utilize Kim's own trademarked puppy-dog pout to give them a more lenient sentence, but it was of no use as James gave them a stern finger, pointing to their room.

With their heads hanging low, the Tweebs went into their room and locked the door to begin their punishment, without a sound.

* * *

Kim went into the kitchen to try and clear off the remnants of the lemon cake filling and frosting from her face, still having the stern look across her face.

Why do I have to even put up with those Tweebs? Ughhh, even though they are useful on missions, they are sooo annoying!!!!! Kim said to herself, still wiping up as best as she could.

She gave a brief glance back at the ruined cake splattered all over the living room and growled deeply, knowing that the Tweebs were in so much trouble, but she did not have time to dwell upon these matters for Ron was coming.

The doorbell to the front door suddenly rang. She took a few deep breaths before rushing up to the front door.

"Can you get that for us, Kimmie-cub?" James called out from from the den.

"I got it!" Kim replied and opened up the door.

* * *

It was Ron Stoppable and his pet, Rufus. The both of them were holding Nacoes as their lunch for Nana's birthday. Rufus squirted another pack of cheese sauce into the nacoes.

"Hey, KP!!!" Ron happily replied with a smile across his face, slowly opening the door "ready for a bon-diggiest time of Nana's......." before revealing Kim's true mood. She still had remnants of frosting on her capris and some on her tanktop as well.

"Uhhh....not a good time to speak, KP?" Ron confusingly asked with a concern whenever Kim is in this mood.

Kim just gave a disappointing sigh, "It's the tweebs again!!!"

"What happened?" Ron asked again, taking a bite of the Naco. Rufus turned Ron's head and performed a wave of his eyes to see the obvious damage of the frosting on her clothes followed by the mess made by the Tweebs when they threw the football at the cake. "Ohhhhh, so the DrsP grounded them?"

Kim nodded her head, "For two weeks, and they are going to clean up every single bit of this mess!"

"Ohhhh!!!" Ron acknowledged with another bite of the gooey naco with Diablo sauce, "But that wouldn't stop the Ron-man from having his fun, huh?"

"Uhhhh....." Kim rolled her eyes and then darted, "yeahhhh, fun!!!" She knew that Ron was still interested in having birthday parties suitable for 10-year olds and enjoying hayrides that often embarassed her a lot. She also remembers Ron still sleeping with a nightlight since the age of four and that bothered her every now and then. Still, she stuck by him as Team Possible's sidekick and has remained very close friends with him to the point of that first kiss on the dance floor.

And as a reminder of their love for each other, both of them kissed each other on their lips. It was the greatest feeling for both of them since the time they were on the Gulf Coast Beach as their first date as a BF/GF couple.

Rufus merely shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of the Naco as the two entered the house.

A minute later, a taxi-cab appeared from behind Ron and Rufus. Kim ran between them, and squealed with excitement.

It was that of her grandma and longtime ex-CIA special agent, Natalie "Nana" Possible!!

* * *

"Nana!!!!!!!" Kim cried with joy as she embraced her grandmother. James and Ann both came out of the door to hug Nana in a huge Possible family hug, sans the Tweebs.

Kim continued "Happy birthday, Nana!!!!!"

Nana replied back "Thanks for the birthday wishes, dear and ..... isn't that lemon meringue filling all over your clothes?"

"Ummm..... Mom was trying to bake you a lemon meringue cake, but the Tweebs ruined it with their stupid football for the second year in a row!!" Kim sheepishly exclaimed. She wanted to forget what had happened last year when the Tweebs used one of their inventions to inflate a basketball twice its size and threw it at the same type of cake, which made the splatter so large that it went into the kitchen.

"I hope those two got grounded!" Nana demanded, folding her hands on her hips with authority. "They won't get any lemon squares tonight!"

"I did ground those two, Mom!" James explained. "And also grounded their inventions as well until this mess is cleaned up!"

Nana then took out a blue sweater, two sizes too big for Kim, and put it on her, "Now you'll need this, dear, it'll cover your ridiculious clothes!"

James and Ann giggled with laughter at this antic by their elder.

"Ummm..." Kim confusingly said, scratching her head, "isn't it a little bit too hot to wear a sweater? It's right in the middle of June!"

"Don't worry, dear!" Nana smiled, "I'm just having a little fun with you!" She then took the sweater off of Kim. All three adults then noticed Ron and Rufus.

"Well, hello Ronald!" James waved to Ron and Ann did likewise.

Both him and Rufus waved back "Same here, MrDrP and MrsDrP!!!!" He then walked up to Kim and grudginly elbowed on Kim's side and whispered in her ear.

"Uhhh......KP??? Her birthday song?" Ron whispered, knowing of Kim's talents on the harmonica.

Kim replied quietly, but stern. "I was just about to get to that, Ron!" Then turning to her parents and Nana, she cleared her throat and pronounced, "How 'bout if we go inside? I can play Nana's birthday song on my harmonica!" She pulled out her harmonica.

"Sounds fine to me!!" Nana smiled. Ron nodded his head and liked the sound of his best friend's harmonica, though it made him and Rufus cry on occassions.

They all went inside the house. Outside, though, storm clouds began to gather.

* * *

They all walked into the kitchen because the den was still ruined from the cake disaster. James took in the hamburgers into the kitchen because of the upcoming storm.

After all the Possible family finished up their burgers, it was time for Kim to play on her harmonica.

_(Kim puts the harmonica next to her mouth and gives a test blow and works perfectly)_

_(And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four)_

_She was born today (Kim slides her harmonica)_

_I really have to say_

_That she is a totally awesome grandma!!!!!!_

_Her lemon squares taste so great _

_Wish if I can have eight (laughs, harmonica)_

_She was born today_

_(harmonica)_

_And now that Nana is celebrating her 75th birthday (upbeat slide of harmonica)_

_I now know what to say_

_(happy slide of her harmonica)_

_Happy birthday to Nana!!! (harmonica)_

_Ohhh...happy,happy,happy birthday to Nana!!!!!_

_Sooo can't wait for her lemon squares and her excitng CIA stories too (harmonica)_

_Ohhhh...happy, happy, happy birthday to you (happy blowing in of the harmonica and finishes up the song)_

When she had finished up the song, everyone in the room clapped their hands in unaminous applause. Rufus whistled in as well.

"That was a very good song, Kimmie-cub!" James exclaimed, still clapping his hands. "You're getting better day after day!!!"

Ron sniffled with a tear in his eye, "That was so beautiful, KP!! So beautiful from my BFGF!!" The both of them held hands with each other as they stared into each others' eyes and a warm hug in the midst of summer.

By this time, Ron and Rufus had consumed both their 12-pack travel Nacoes they brought here.

"It's no big, Dad! Perhaps I can do anything, even playing a harmonica!" Kim said before sliding the harmonica back in her capri pants pocket.

* * *

Ann then slapped her face as if she forgot something important, "James, the photo albums!!!"

Nana gasped as well, for it was an important Possible family tradition to look at Nana's old photo album and hear her old CIA stories. She hoped that the albums were not ruined by the cake disaster.

"The photos!!!" Kim exclaimed, She thought to herself, Oh please, please, please, don't be ruined!!!! I so want to learn more about my family's past and I can't allow the Tweebs to ruin it!!!

Ron and Rufus, without saying a word, followed behind Kim, James, Ann, and Nana to the cake-splattered den. Pulling out one of the albums with only a couple of drop residue on the cover of it, the album read "Possible years, 1940 to 1950", one of the few albums that the Possible family had yet to touch when Nana came on over to their house for her birthday.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief that the photos were not harmed. Walking back to the table, the whole family opened up the album and smiled at one photo after another: Nana graduating from the Middleton High Class of 1947, her entering into the newly-formed CIA at the age of 18, and becoming one of the top and one of the most honest female sheriffs, and one of the few, in the entire state at the time.

Kim and Ron held each other's hands as they smiled with each turn of the page.

* * *

Then, they turned to one section of the album that they haven't discovered. It was a black cover with old pirate skull and crossbone stickers, labeled as such: DO NOT TOUCH!!!!!! EXTREMELY PRIVATE AND DAMAGING POSSIBLE FAMILY INFORMATION!!!!!! SCATHING PHOTOS CONTAINED INSIDE!!!!!!

Kim, Ron and Rufus felt a sudden change across the kitchen table. Nana's eyes widened and her hands began to shake and tremble and so did James and Ann when they pulled out a certain photo without opening the cover . Both Kim and Ron's eyes turned away from each other to concentrate on the Possible parents' concerned looks.

"Uhhh....." Kim said with a confused look, "Mom, Dad, Nana? Why the trembling ish? And why does this section have that warning?"

"Yeah, uhhhh…… what KP said?" Ron added in. Rufus too was scratching his head.

"Ummmm….." James explained in a confused look. "I don't wanna reveal these photos to you, Kimmie-cub!!""Um, yeah, these are, heh, indecent photos, and possibly could split this family apart!" Ann agreed with her husband nervously darting her eyes back and forth.

"May I see that photo?" Kim still persisted in asking. "Even though you say these photos are (in air quotes) indecent, I would like to learn more about my family's past!"

James, Ann, and Nana looked at each other nervously with each other, still with scared looks. They huddled up together on the seats and whispered.

"Should we allow our Kimberly to see this filth? It could fill her with bad thoughts!!" Nana whispered in a panic.

"She's 17, Mom!" James whispered back, "I think she is old enough to see that photo, likewise with Ronald!""Plus she has proven to be mature enough with a boyfriend." Ann supported her husband's argument silently through Nana's ear.

Nana simply sighed, and gave Kim and Ron the photo as grey-black clouds suddenly blanketed the sunny skies with thunder rumbling overhead the Middleton area.

_____________________________________________________________________________On the photo, which was taken in the late 1940s, was two people who looked almost like Kim and Ron taking one knee down, but much in their mid-to-late 20s.

But what caught both Kim and Ron's eye was that these Possible and Stoppable relatives were brandishing Thompson drum submachine guns, a couple of bags of real stolen gold bars from Fort Knox, and four henchman right behind them, armed with shotguns, stolen Winchester rifles, around 2 Molotov cocktails in their hands. Their jaws dropped at the sight of criminality that was completely absent from the other Possible blood-lines.

Then, still gasping in horror, Kim took the album and slid it over to her side. With a large thunderclap raging outside, she gasped in horror at all the sacks of money these Possibles stole from the local and big banks throughout the South and all the gold they had collected from Fort Knox. She especially was caught by surprise at the amazing display of Colt pistols, around 20 Molotov cocktails in a row as if they were ready to light up the banks, and two BAR rifles.

"Okay, this….this part of family must not have existed." Kim sheepishly replied, "This mut be a…a huge misunderstanding!"

"No, Kimberly" Ann answered back "these two DID exist in our family bloodlines, although not on a happy one.""Who…who were they and why would they commit robbery crimes?" the red-haired cheerleader stammered, trying to find an answer in this sitch.

"They are…….. Emelyna "Emelin" Possible and Tom "Tommy Gun" Stoppable!!!" Nana gave her frightening response as a lightning bolt danced across the black skies with a loud crack of thunder. "The best bank-robbing gang the South had ever seen since Bonnie and Clyde, maybe even over them!!!" Another loud bang of thunder echoed across the sky, making even more drama of the situation.

Ron shaked his head, trying to think things out. "Okay, okay, let me get this straight! This so cannot be my great-uncle. Painting a Stoppable as a criminal is so wrongsick and is not true! Also, painting a Possible as a criminal is so wrong that it would equal to the closing down of Bueno Nacho, which I don't want to see!" Rufus nodded his head in agreement

Nana then pointed to a newspaper clipping that reads the following headline from the Middleton Examiner, 1948 that contradicted all of Ron's beliefs: "EMELIN POSSIBLE AND TOMMY GUN STOPPABLE GET AWAY WITH 20% OF FT. KNOX GOLD, WHEREABOUTS OF THE GOLD ARE UNKNOWN""

Oh my…….oh.........oh.....oh.... no!!!" Ron speechlessly stammered, "A Possible and Stoppable……"

A loud peal of thunder echoed in the skies.

"……as low-life hardcore criminals! This is so going to be the drama!!!" Kim finished warily with another loud clap of thunder that made Rufus too scared to chatter his teeth.

Team Possible was going to have to clear the Possible and Stoppable family name twice to get them exonerated for good.


	2. Tainted Legacy

Chapter 2 - Tainted Legacy

* * *

Ann and James left the table to allow Nana, Kim, Ron, and Rufus for the story to flow. They were told of Nana's story when they were Kim and Ron's age and it had the same effect on them.

"Are you sure about this, James? We've been hiding this from Kimberly for years!!!" Ann whispered with a large amount of concern that could damage her daughter's upbeat view of the Possible family.

"I think Kimmie-cub can handle it!" James replied confidently, "If she can stop evil villains from taking over the world, she can surely handle 'the talk' from Nana!"

* * *

"My……my God!!!!" Kim exclaimed with a hoarse voice, still staring at the newspaper clipping with the rain now pouring outside the house "I can't believe that my own family had criminals, not the ones that have been framed 100 years ago, but hardcore criminals that actually did commit crimes 60 years ago!"

Nana nodded her head "Because of the tactics that Emlin and Tom taught to other local robbers as if they were a school, they followed the two everywhere they went! If a town saw more than 40 cars in a straight line, it mean that trouble was going to brew. Legend has it that, in just one day, they cleared out 15 banks in 15 different cities and towns throughout the South! They were bribing officials left and right! The legend of them grew definitely in the South and throughout the entire country!"

Kim's eyes widened upon hearing this that these Possibles were not only criminals but good at stealing in such a span of time. "But how did they clear out twenty percent of the gold supply at Fort Knox?"Nana explained it to her granddaughter by pointing out the third paragraph from the top of the page. "Dear, the reason why 20% of the nation's gold supply was lost that day was because Emlin Possible and Tom Stoppable, along with 2000 of their most loyal goons and henchmen, set off a very powerful form of chloroform gas. They also happened to steal a lot of equipment and weapons from army surplus stores and gun shops as well. As for the gas, it spread throughout the entire complex, caused all the soldiers present at the depository to sleep for about a week! The remaining troops tried to stop them from acquiring the gold, but the thugs were far more well-armed with rifles, shotguns, SMGs, pisols, revolvers, stolen grenades and Molotov cocktails. And some of these goons and ruffians were excellent shots as well. These multiple distractions gave Emlin and Tom and their goons, whom were all wearing gas masks, enough time to disable the security systems that were advanced for the time and hauled out 20% of the gold supply! They escaped with stolen military jeeps and the caravan of cars that they came in!"Kim, still shocked by the fact that these devious thefts have been pulled off at one of the nation's most secure gold depositories, then added in, "Have the two ever been arrested?" "Yes, Kimberly" Nana continued while stroking her chin, as if she were in frustration "Unfortunately, though, the two have always managed to slip through the fingers of law enforcement everywhere across the country! They even went to Parchman up north in 1946 for tax evasion, but the two escaped riding horses and making them jump over the main gate. No law enforcement agency, not even the newly-formed CIA, has been able to catch them for the Gold Rush of '48!"

"So where do you factor in, Nana?" Kim asked because she wanted to know why Nana had this obsessive fear about those two.

"I was part of their female teenage division where they picked up around 20 …. Mmm ….. Maybe 30 girls to eventually become the femme fatale of CIA agents, beautiful yet dangerous. The CIA agents chose me as the best of them all, so I was given the job of finding those two scoundrels and recover the gold supply before they sold it on the back! A $2 million bounty, which was a lot of money back in late-1948, early-1949, was placed on their heads for this crime! I even tried infiltrated their secret hideout, which was somewhere in Tennessee, but they slipped through my grasp! It's kind of like what happens you facing Drukk….Drekk….uhh, I sometimes forget his name…""Drakken and Shego, remember?" Kim interrupted the convo. "We fought against him once and foiled his hearing aid plan!"

"Oh right!!! Now I remember!!!" Then getting back to the story, she continued, "Even though I continued to foil some of their bank robberies, I was unable to apprehend them! And even if I DID catch them, they would escape from jail a few days later! Maybe because they were smarter than me? Who knows? But then I had that one chance, the closest chance I had, where I could've put those two away for along time!!"Kim's eyes suddenly beamed at this excitement and began to ask a plethora of questions, "When did it happen? Did it finally end for those two and those string of robberies?"

Nana then began to sigh deeply and started to get tears in her eyes, indicating that she was going to tell the part of the story that she dreaded the most, the one part that no Possible wanted to hear.

"It all started on June 19, 1949, right near the Mississippi-Louisiana line!"

* * *

Flashback

Date: June 19, 1949, near the Mississippi-Louisiana line.

A Louisiana cop car was traveling down Highway 61S in peace.

"The guvnor's gonna advance me to being a state trooper!" Sheriff Bourdeaux exclaimed with pride and joy. "My family's gunna attend the ceremony a week from now!""Well, that's good!" Natalie Possible smiled with confidence being worn on her face. She wore her red hair in a bobbed cut.

"So theys I was with the wife and da kids and they's were introducing a new technology!" Sheriff Bourdeaux laughed. He had been on the force for about 7 years.

"What's it called?" Natalie asked with a chuckle. Even though she was around 15 or 16, she knew the ropes of law enforcement.

"A teleyvision!!!" Sheriff Bourdeaux laughed before a familiar car came speeding by them. Bourdeaux gasped, "It's them Emelin and Tommy Gun Possibles!!!!!!!" and began to wail his siren. The car made a U-turn and headed up 61 North.

The 1947 Ford with Emelin and Tommy Possible, along with two of their bodyguards, was speeding down the two-laned Highway 61N on the Louisiana side at 75 mph with a Louisiana State Patrol car with Sheriff Bourdeux and young 15-16 year old CIA agent Natalie Possible right behind them!

The endless rows of white cotton fluttered by as the two cars were involved in a high-speed chase that would often carry a very high risk of death. Storm clouds also were coming over the horizon."Come on! Come on! They ain't genna git away this tyme!!!!" Sheriff Bourdeux laughed wildly in a Cajun drawl, putting out an APB on the two infamous robbers .

In the Ford, Emelin, whom was wearing her red hair in curls, was yelling to Tom!!! "Speed up, Tom!!! Speed up!!!! We don't want to be caught with our latest stash!!" She pointed to the three bags of dollar bills inside, worth $7,000.

"Finally, this is the day where it all ends for Emelin and Tommy Gun!!!" Natalie smirked when the cop car sped ahead of the Ford in the left lane and came to a screeching halt sideways about 1500 feet from the state line which blocked both lanes. The Ford immediately stopped in its tracks. The both of them got out of the car as Sheriff Bourdeaux drew out his revolver. Natalie followed right behind him with several pairs of handcuffs.

Emelin and Tommy and their two bodyguards came out of the car with their hands up in the air, apparently thinking that the chase was over.

Emelin sighed sarcastically, "Okay, copper, you finally got us!"

Tommy babbled "Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's what they all say!"

"Git yer hands up in the air! Y'all are under arrest for robbery!!!" Sheriff Bourdeux barked out commands as if he had the situation under control. He then positioned his body to Natalie to acquire the cuffs.

Like a serpent waiting to strike, Emelin, whom was wearing a trenchcoat for the weather, quickly pulled out a Colt revolver and fired two shots into Sheriff Bourdeux's heart. And when each time the shot was fired, a loud bang of thunder was rumbling in the distance. The cuffs from Natalie's hands were dropped onto the road.

Natalie gasped in horror and screamed in shock as the sheriff, who had a family back home in Baton Rouge, fell with his dying gasps of breath onto the highway pavement. The young agent rushed up to his aid to try and stop the blood flow from the two bullet wounds, but it was no use. The sheriff was dying fast.

He gave his last words, "Natalie, if…if ya raise a family…"Natalie's eyes were watering with her tears, wanting to her the sheriff's last sentence on the earth. "Yes, please, Sheriff what is it??" "Make syre …. To …. Teach them Possibles … them good ones …. what …. It …. Means to respect ….. The …. Law and do … the …. Best … that …. They are … good at!" And with that sentence, the breath of life of Sheriff Bourdeaux went out of him.

The sheriff that Natalie had befriended three months ago and who knew her family and the agent with his family was dead right before her very eyes.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Natalie cried out in tears to mourn the loss of a colleague. Then turning to the face the sheriff's killers, she growled with rage and started charging toward them. Emelin chuckled with a smirk and pulled out her Colt revolver, aiming at Natalie and clicking the trigger. Her charge was stopped when she looked at the barrel of the gun, already claiming the life of one of Louisiana's finest. She still had an angry look with tears streaming on her face.

"You are SO going to pay for what you have done!!!!!" Natalie growled between her teeth."You want to be victim number two and join your little sheriff friend?" Emelin smirked with the fluent Southern accent from her mouth. "Mmm……nahhh……the little Possible tyke has suffered enough as it is!" The two best bodyguards pounded their fists together, ready to punch the already-traumatized agent.

Flashes of lighting came lighting up the darkened sky.

Then turning her attention to the police car that was blocking her path into entering Mississippi, she laughed

and kicked an angry Natalie with her heavy boots to her legs to the pavement highway. The hardness of the pavement made a sudden crack on her left thigh, indicating bone damage in that area.

"It's time to get this damn car out of the way!!!" Emelin cackled with her gun aiming for the certain weakness of the car, the gas tank.

She then fired one round of her Colt revolver into the gas tank of the cop car and, causing a reaction, the car suddenly exploded into a ball of flame! It flipped over around nine times before it landed into a cotton field where the cotton started to catch on fire! This left a vacant path for Emelin, whom was giving her evil laugh and snicker, and her gang to cross into the Mississippi border. They all got into the car and speedily drove off into the upcoming storm.

Natalie, suffering from a broken bone in her leg from the force of that kick, crawled on her belly to approach the fallen sheriff's the raindrops beginning to fall, they blended well with her never-ending tears as she cried and lamented for the sheriff that had welcomed her into her family.

"Oh, please, God, NO!!!!!!!! Please, help!!!! Please!!!! Please…….." And she cried into the shirt of the sheriff trooper on that dark and lonesome highway as the storm continued to rage on. Medical attention came in and transported Natalie to the nearest Baton Rouge hospital, but it was too late to do anything for the fallen officer of the law.

It was also the last time she would physically see Emelin and Tom Stoppable for the rest of her life.

A few days later, she went to her very first funeral as the state trooper was laid to rest in the cemetery. The tears from Natalie's eyes just would not stop mourning for a lost friend to law enforcement. By far the most painful part of that funeral was when they lowered the coffin into the ground.

* * *

"And so," Nana concluded, trying to fight back tears, "that June 19 has scarred me to this very day!"By the time Nana ended her story, Kim succumbed to the tragedy of the story as it began to emit tears from her eyes. The teardrops were then spread on the table and she was already crying so loudly over the power of the words that Nana had spoken. A loud clap of thunder accompanied the darkness and gloom surrounding the Possible household.

Happiness and smiles gave way for sadness and tragedy.

Ron was crying tears as well over this horrific scene and embraced his BFGF for comfort as the both of them continued to cry. Kim cried in Ron's shirt and Ron cried into Kim's shirt. Even Rufus cried in tears and had to go through little tissue after little tissue.

The image of the fallen officer being slain by a Possible, an evil one at that, was fully engrained in their brains and it would not go away.

"Wh….what…..what happened to those evil Possibles that murdered th…that….that sheriff?" Kim stuttered with a question between her tears.

"Some say that federal agents got them, others claim that they lived off that 20% share of gold and gave it to their bratty children who now live in multi-million dollar mansions. No one knows!" Nana gave her sorrowful answer. The rain was continuing to pour harder and harder against the Possible household.

Once they had finished the crying that accompanied this sad story, Ron and Kim, with dried up tears, laid down on the couch to try and clear those memories.

* * *

The lighting continued to crackle outside the Possible house as Kim and Ron slept together on her bed with Rufus, the tears being dried up. They chose her room because of the caking incident in the den. But in her sleep, Kim was trying to think of a way for that tragedy to never occur that had scarred the Possible even more than the Miriam/Jonathan incident a century ago.

Then, the Kimmunicator, which was right across the room, suddenly made its four famous beeps "beep, beep, beep-beep" Kim was jolted awake and, amidst through another loud clap of thunder, picked it up franticallly.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked with alarm. Ron and Rufus were stirred awake as well and peered into the Kimmunicator screen.

Wade, whom came onscreen, informed Kim of the sitch, "Drakken and Shego both escaped from prison and, according to intel, he has made for himself some sort of time portal that could allow him and Shego to commit any robberies they wished!""Okay, Wade! We are so on the case!" Kim affirmed her mission. Then, turning to her BFBF, she indicated with a wave of her hand as another lighting flash brightened the sky, "Let's go Ron, we've got a certain villain's plot to foil!" Ron nodded his head, "Right behind ya, KP!!!" As the two headed downstairs to take on Drakken, a bug was on their window, braving the rainy elements to do its job. But its job was not to make eggs, no. This insect was actually a robotic fly that Drakken quickly made in his genius to capture Kim's every single move. The robot bug then flew out of Kim's bedroom window into the stormy sky, where its creator awaited with important information on his main enemy's whereabouts.


	3. Deja Vu

Chapter 3 – Déjà vu

The Drakken fly buzzed and skimmed through the continuing storm in Middleton. It braved the rain because its creator formulated a type of mechanical color of paint that proved to be water-resistant. With the important information it contained, Drakken was going to finally obtain his revenge against his archnemesis, Kim Possible, for what she did to his Diablo scheme that he hatched a couple of months ago.

Thunder and lightning enveloped Drakken's hideout, the perfect setting for evil laughter.

"HA-HA-HA- HA-HA-HA- HA-HA-HA- HA-HA-HA- HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!!! SHEGO, I FINALLY DID IT!!!!!"

Within the lair, Dr. Drakken was adjusting his wrench to the latest robots that he devised since he escaped from jail several days ago.

Shego was in the midst of tanning underneath a tanning bulb in a green-and-black bikini when she lifted up her shades and said sarcastically, "What 'scheme' did you finally complete this time Dr.D? And can't you see I'm in the middle of tanning?" A bit of the scars were still there from that electrical tower that Kim kicked her into, no thanks to her battle suit.

The blue-skinned "genius" villain howled with laughter. "Shego, this scheme is so foolproof that not even Kim Possible and that buffoon, I forget what is name is, can stop it!!! HA-HA-HA!!!!!"

The green villainess was getting impatient and stood up from her tanning chair, "I have very little patience right now , Dr. D! I wish if I could go off to the Greek Islands where Midas can massage me all day long, but noooooo!!! It's horrible outside and I'm stuck with you!!! "

Dr. Drakken replied sarcastically, "Well, Shego, it's not my fault either that Kim Possible has foiled all of my grand schemes." He then smirked with glee "But I guarantee you this, Shego, soon enough, the world will bow before Drakken!!!!"

"Uhhhh----huhhhhhh!!!!" Shego sarcastically replied as she changed into her usual green uniform "And how will this so-called grand master plan of yours work?"

"Simple, Shego, I did research on the primary target of my plan: the Fort Knox Depository in Kentucky!!!" Drakken laughed in apparent triumph as he activated a computer to pinpoint the location of Fort Knox.

Shego just began to snicker and then that snickering turned into full-blown laughter!!! "HA-HA-HA- HA-HA-HA!!!!!!! Dr. D, you……breaking into Fort Knox!!!! HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!" Shego continued to laugh, pounding her fists to the floor with humor.

"What is it now, Shego?" Drakken was getting annoyed at his hench-woman's laughing. "Don't you know that I always do the evil laughs around here!"

Shego slowed down her laughing, but still chuckling along, "Dr. D, I just…..I'm just enjoying this!!! You…..trying to break into Fort Knox…" she sarcastically added "…which is a fortress. Even I have tried to break in there around four times and getting stopped by the Princess and the troops guarding that depositiory!!! Ugh!!!!!!"

Drakken turned his frustrated frown upside down with a grin as he walked on to a dark area of his hideout. "Shego, Fort Knox may be an impenetrable fortress for me…."

Then he held a remote and pressed a blue button. In an instant, row after row of warehouse lights were turned on, revealing about 50 giant 100-ft tall robots, colored in black and blue and armed with storage disposals with the word, Au, or the chemical symbol for gold on the periodic table, on their backs.

"Behold, Shego, my Gold-Stealing Robots!!!!" Drakken beamed with awe at the sheer might of the robots. "They are armed with a special armor that not even tank rounds can penetrate!!! HA-HA-HA!!!! All of Fort Knox will be mine and I shall rename it…..Fort Drakken!!! Hmm…..kinda has a personal touch to it!!!!

Ughh…..sometimes, Dr. D, you need to stop naming things after yourself, the green villainess thought to herself.

Shego, even though she was awestruck by the sheer quantity of the robots, still doubted their abilites, "Umm, Dr. D, I still don't think that, in this day and year, that even with these robots," Shego analyzed and studied them, "that we can actually steal the nation's entire gold supply."

Drakken merely chuckled as he grabbed a certain diary from one of his desks, then walked on over to a giant veiled item, "Oh you of little faith in me, Shego! This isn't even the best part of my ingenious plan! Did you know that Kim Possible has a little criminal side in her?"

Shego snickered evilly, "Yep, Dr. D, I even read the part where they used actual people, not a bunch of robots, to do the job, silly. They even tried to plan the Gold Rush of 1949 to steal the entire gold supply with around 8,000 men!!! However, on June 21, 1949, her diary stops right there."

"Yeah, hmm…." Drakken said, scratching his head, "I never figured out what happened to her…." He then quickly changed subject, "…. which is why I've decided to go back in time." Drakken said this as he unveiled his secret project that he uses only for special occasions. It was a 50 foot high 25 foot wide circle.

"Allow me to introduce my newest Time Capsule, which would send my robots back in time to June 1949 to accomplish what Emelin Possible and Tommy Gun Stoppable did not do …. Steal all the gold supply from Fort Knox. What I, Dr. Drakken, propose to do is send my robots back in time, steal the gold, and bring it back to the present day!!!! Then….."

He then pointed to a prototype drawing of his Fort Drakken gold depository "…..I would then transport it to Fort Drakken. And, counting in inflation rates, the gold would be worth hundreds of billions of dollars!!!!! And when Kim Possible tries to retrieve the gold, I will outfit my fort with the most advanced of security equipment"

Shego sarcastically replied, while filing her nails, "Sounds like a 'good plan' Dr. D! Unfortunately, Princess is going to find a way through your Fort Drakken because, remember that motto," as she put it in air quotes "She can do anything!" Then she continued, "Besides, this is a combination of both the plans to transport back in time to defeat Kim and the Diablo scheme a couple of months ago!"

"Don't remind me of those two failures, Shego! I had to live through enough pain as it is with the failure of two really huge schemes that could've taken down Kim Possible and that buffoon whose name I heard was right there for a moment but must've slipped my mind!" Drakken told Shego of his pain. "But this plan, I guarantee you, Shego, will not fail!!! In fact it will succeed on a grand scale unlike any other!!!!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!" His laughs echoed throughout the lair, expecting that nothing would stop him.

"I would so not count on that, Drakken," a familiar voiced cried from above. She had long fiery red hair and was suited in her usual black mission tanktop outfit with her midriff showing and green khaki uniform that was very well known to him. She rappelled to the ground with her hairdryer grappling gun. She then landed onto the ground with excellent precision.

It was none other than Kim Possible herself, in the flesh

It was followed with another familiar voice, "Yeah, Drakken, you are so going to be so….. Whuh…… woah!!!!!" It was her sidekick, Ron, and he landed into a pile of old mattresses that Drakken was planning to clean out of his lair. He then ran and came up next to Kim's right-hand side.

Team Possible planned to stop any devious plans Drakken had in store for them.


	4. Time Continuum

Chapter 4 - Time Continuum

When Kim and Ron made their dramatic entrances into Drakken's lair, the crimefighting cheerleader smirked.

"Drakken, you and your plans will always so be foiled with me around!" Kim smirkly stated, knowing her reputation against Drakken.

Drakken growled at this, "Kim Possible, your skills will not affect me today because, unlike other plans, this one robbing Fort Knox will succeed! HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!"

Kim barked back, "Not today, Drakken! I so know every single trick you have in your book!" Whatever you're planning to steal from Fort Knox, it won't work!"

Drakken snickered, "Ahh....you cannot counter the ingeniousness of my master plan, Kim Possible!" Then gazing his eyes upon the Emelin Possible journal, he even gave a bigger grin, "Did you know, Kim Possible, that your family also had a criminalistic side onto itself and same with the buffoon's as well?"

Kim admittedly sighed, "Yes, Drakken, I know that my family has a dark criminal past. But it's no big anyways. All I have to do is beat you and your robots, send you and Shego to jail, go back in time, and prevent the murders from happening, so there goes your *air quotes* perfect plan *air quote* out the window."

His snicker immediately disappeared and then threatingly turned to his gold-digging robots, whom he spent quite a majority of his lab budget upon, but Shego's glare interferred.

"Dr. D," Shego exclaimed as she held her hands on the doctor's labcoat, "you are so not going to use those robots against Princess! I kind of like this plan in trying to steal the gold from Fort Knox in the past Dr.D, but of course, moi, should take care of Princess, not your bots!"

Drakken nodded his head and pointed his finger towards Kim, "Shego, you know what to do!" Before she took any action, he also whispered in his ear, "Besides, I have some surprises in store for those two!" Shego grinned.

"Got it, Dr. D! " Shego exclaimed as she lit her green plasma fires and charged towards Kim with newfound motivation.

"Ron, Rufus," Kim ordered, utilizing the full potential of both her BFBF and the mole rat. "find the control and shut down those robots!" Both of them nodded their heads and spead out. Kim immediately dodge two of Shego's fiery green punches and unleashed her martial arts skills at the green villainess. Neither seemed to top each other as Kim went for the right hook and left whilst dodging Shego's punches.

Rufus, from Ron's pants pocket whom he pulled up his trousers, nodded his head. He took a few tools and the Kimmunicator and fled to where the robots were.

Meanwhile, Ron was chasing Drakken though the lair. Drakken was clenching the remote control tight with both hands. Ron hid behind a nearby wooden crate.

"Oh no you don't, Drakken!" Ron exclaimed as he extended his leg forward, tripping Drakken in the process.

"Who---whoa----whoa!" Drakken fell to the floor screaming.

The remote control flipped up into the hands of Ron.

"A-booo-yahhh!" Ron exclaimed his favorite catchphrase."Once again, the Ron-man is in da house!"

He then pressed the button, expecting the robots to shut down.

Instead, Ron made a horrible mistake as he began to felt an air suction again.

"WHHOOOOAAAHHHHH!" Ron was being suspended up in the air. Metallic chains came out from the air ducts to restrain the two and they clamped down on both their arms and legs.

Kim, whom was still fighting Shego with all of her might with punch after punch, averting Shego's blasts, then suddenly felt the suction coming from the vents. Shego then began to smile. "Looks like you're gonna get sucked up, Princess!"

"Uhhh-ohhh!" Kim exclaimed, as she was being lifted up into the air. The metallic chains came in and restrained her as well. "Noooo!" she exclaimed as she was joined with Ron on the air duct.

"Well, KP, this could be it" Ron exclaimed hopelessly, seeing himself chained against the bars of the air duct.

Kim just snickered, "Drakken didn't capture ALL the members of Team Possible!" She knew the comfort of having a pet on the team.

Drakken snickered very evily as he and Shego walked up to the trapped heroes. The villainess sidekick also carried in the important tool needed for their Fort Knox plan "Kim Possible, how does it feel to lose for the first time!" The smile of his face again suddenly disappeared when he noticed Kim's grin on her face.

"Drakken, to be honest, I don't think I've ever lost!" Kim smiled as a very recognizable pink figure came up with a key in its pink paw.

Drakken rubbed his eyes, "Oh no.....that better not be that naked mole rat......"

"Rufus!" Ron interrupted as Rufus freed both of the Team Possible members easily from their chains.

"But...but....but, no ..... it....it can't be!" Drakken stammered. Shego slapped her hand on her face, knowing the fallacies of being partnered up with the doctor.

Kim and Ron then landed on their feet to the ground, with remote control to the air duct trap in hand. "Oh, Drakken, and that's not all Rufus did!""What….what did you……" Drakken continued to stutter as Rufus pointed out his pink finger to his gold-stealing robots, clutching Emelin's diary hard.

Suddenly, he saw sparks in them and they started to crash. "No…no…no…no….NOOOOO!" Drakken just merely watched in shock as his "invincible" gold-stealing robots come crashing down in a pile of twisted and scrap metal.

Like many of his other plans, the plan to steal all the depository gold failed for Drakken and Shego. To add insult to injury, Kim smirkly pressed the button on the air duct trap remote. Drakken and Shego were sucked up. The metallic chains activated and restrained both their feet and hands. The force of the air conditioner made Drakken drop the diary as it fell to the floor.

"GRRRR! Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed after his plans encountered another epic fail "You think you're all that, but you're not!"

Shego gave a loud groaning over this. "Drakken, next time you plan a scheme, I'm going to do the details!"

But little did Kim know that Drakken had an ace up his sleeve._____________________________________________________________________________

Once the local Middleton Police Department arrived, with their sirens wailing in the background, they took down the villainous duo. Kim was, once again, congratulated by Officer Hobble. They were followed in with 10 police officers. Four of them both apprehended Drakken and Shego and cuffed them behind the back. Shego's cuffs were also made from a metal designed to prevent her plasma powers from flaring up.

"Well, Dr. D!" Shego exclaimed as she was being led away by the police, sighing and exasperating at their latest failure. "Once again, not only have you failed in the plan, but also Princess and her buffoon boyfriend get a free ride in time." But then she noticed that Drakken drew a smirk as he was being arrested.

"Dr. D. what are you….." Shego tried to comment but Drakken gestured, cocking his head, knowing that he had another trick in store. Shego smiled and Team Possible did not even take heed of this because they were concentrated upon Hobble instead.

Through his thick Irish Brogue accent, Hobble shook Kim's hand and replied "Once again, Kim, you saved our nation's gold supply from the likes of Drakken and Shego!""It was no big, Officer, just….heh…well, you know, saving the world……" Kim answered.

Then Ron cut in, "…..with her BFBF!"

"Yeah, Ron!" Kim exclaimed, rushing up to Ron with a light kiss, knowing of the true deep love that they have for each other. Then Kim turned back to Hobble. "Well the sitch is not over yet!""And why not, Kim?" Hobble asked.

"Well, there's some sort of past curse with my family…." Kim began her story, picking up Emelin's journal off the floor.

"….and it involves a 60-year old murder of a police officer!" Ron panicked before Kim hushed him with a clearing of her throat.

"Anyways, Officer, it'll be no big. Once we prevent the murder of the officer in the past, both my family and Ron's will be cleared! Rufus, Wade, take it away!"

"You got it, Kim!" Wade exclaimed from the did a little salute and activated the exact date and coordinates of the time machine: June 19, 1949, Louisiana-Mississippi state line, Louisiana side. The time machine hummed to life before them.

"This is it, Ron, we do this, our families will be fine!" Kim exclaimed with excitement as the two held hands, walking slowly to the machine.

Meanwhile, one of the police officers escorting Drakken slipped in a lockpick from right underneath his sleeve. Drakken overheard their conversation with glee as he picked the cuffs.

Another "officer" also delivered Shego a lockpick and fiddled with it.

The other six police officers were outside the lair with the cop car ready to transport the two back to the Middleton Maximum Security Prison. But little did they know that the four cops escorting them were, in actuality, Drakken's spies within the police force. Once they got to the steps, Drakken and Shego both broke loose from their cuffs and went back into the lair, charging head long into the teen couple.

"What the-----" Kim exclaimed, holding. Hobble was stunned that there were rogues within his own force. Drakken and Shego both made a headlong charge and forced both Kim and Ron into the vortex of the time machine. They were all sucked in time.

The electromagnetic force of the machine sent minor shakes throughout the ground and forced Rufus off the console and, in the process, activated a lever while falling to the floor. This action caused the time portal to shut down and close off the present day.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Wade exclaimed from the Kimmunicator that Rufus still possessed.

Kim, Ron, Drakken, and Shego were moving backwards in time.

All Kim, Ron, Drakken and Shego were experiencing was various looks of time portal then opened around 15 feet in the air and dropped all four into the midst of a nearby cotton field, around 500 feet from a highway.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" all four exclaimed as the dirt soil broke their fall. Drakken and Shego were dizzy

Kim groaned, "Uhhh….Wade where are…." She looked around and searched for her Kimmunicator but it was nowhere to be seen. Ron, who had dirt bits in his ears, scanned his pants pockets, "Uhh….Rufus….where did you go old buddy? KP? Have you seen Rufus!"Kim then gave a snapshot of remembrance. She remembered that as she was preparing to walk with Ron, she saw Rufus with the Kimmunicator! "Unfortunately, Ron, our sitch is this: both Rufus and the Kimmunicator are still in the present day!

Then, looking from a distance, the imagery of cotton fields, the ancient telephone poles with a very recognizable highway shield came to her "..Wait a minute….this sounds recognizable to me…" She rushed up to the highway shield, carrying Emelin's diary, through the cotton field and she read "HIGHWAY 61 SOUTH LOUISIANA!" And then she stared up into the clouds, for storm clouds were gathering in the distance.

Ron rushed up behind her, "KP, where are we and what are….oh no…don't tell me…."

"We are so reliving Nana's worst day, Ron!" Kim explained to her BFBF the sitch unfolding before them. She was using the diary as a guide.

"But KP…" Ron protested, "you don't know if it is really June 19, 1949! " Then she spotted a nearby car in the long distance on 61 South, a Louisiana State Trooper Car.

Kim caught a very familiar sight as the car slowly drove by, Natalie Possible, "Nana!" She stared blankly at the younger self of her own grandmother, in that red-haired bobbed haircut, enjoying and laughing along with another occupant in the vehicle, Sheriff Bourdeaux!

Then, another car came down the northbound stretch of highway and zoomed past the trooper car with dollar bills flying out of the rear doors. The car then picked up speed and made a U-turn, for it was around a mile from the state border.

"Wait a minute, that black car that Nana told me looked familiar! That's……Emelin Possible and Tommy Gun Stoppable!" She gasped, "Ron, we really ARE in 1949 in Louisiana! Come, we so have a murder to prevent!" Kim said this with determination, closed the diary book, and ran as fast as she could to the future scene of the crime. "Right behind ya, KP!" Ron exclaimed as he followed behind.

Shego and Drakken groaned and looked around their surroundings of white cotton field and Highway 61. "Dr.D, wake up!"

Drakken groaned, "Ugghhh…what is it, Shego!" Shego knew about this, for she studied that diary day and night, obsessing over it "I've read this before, Dr. D! In Emelin Possible's diary I remembered reading the following:"

June 21, 1949

Dear DiaryOn June 19, 1949, me, Tommy Gun, and my two guards were chased from behind by the Louisiana State Police and that stupid Youth CIA Agent Natalie Possible for my latest heist of $7,000. I knew that they were out to get me for that Fort Knox Robbery a year ago. But I shot one of their sheriffs dead like a dog, kicked Natalie Possible to the turf, destroyed their cop car, and was home free to the state of Mississippi!Then she spotted both Kim and Ron giving chase to the car chase. "Shego, do you realize what this means?" Drakken snickered with glee, sensing an opportunity to take down his arch nemesis for good.

"Hmm…..even though the robots thing didn't work out so well, Dr. D, you have a backup plan?" Shego guessed.

"Precisely!" Drakken evily laughed with excitement, rubbling his hands, indicating an evil sinister plan that did not need any expensive robots to accomplish. "Shego, I could destroy both Kim Possible and her entire bloodline! Come! We haven't a moment to lose!" Drakken then rushed up to the leg of the highway and gave chase.

"Whatever, Dr. D, yeah!" Shego agreed and followed the Doctor behind.

Forces were colliding together in one tragic event that could either cleanse the Possible and Stoppable family from their blood-stained sin, or prolong their eternal suffering.


	5. Confrontation of the Past

Chapter 5 - Confrontation of the Past

As Team Possible both chased down the two cars along the dusty side of the northbound lane of Highway 61, Ron started to get tired and fatigued in his legs.

They were around a half-mile from the state line.

"Ron? What's wrong this time?" Kim asked when she looked upon the approaching storm clouds overhanging them. She was sweating due to the extreme humidity of the weather, but it didn't bother her at all. She had a more important ish to tend to: preventing Bourdeaux's death and cleaning the Possible and Stoppable names for good.

"KP! My pants are......my pants are......irritating my legs!" Ron exclaimed as he began to sweat heavily due to the fact of the humid weather that was so customary to the South during sweltering summer days. "Maybe.....maybe we can stop at a ..... at a Bueno Nacho!"

"Ron!" Kim shouted from behind, "Bueno Nacho didn't come until 1965! You so need to stop thinking about food for now and start concentrating on the mission! You want a dead sheriff on our hands?"

"No, KP! Like you, I want to save the Possible and Stoppables name!"Ron exclaimed with an apparent determination. "For us, for our families!"

"Aww....Ron! That's so spankin'! And....." Kim then spotted both Emelin and Tommy Gun's car and the Louisiana cop car at a sign advertising cigarettes around 1500 feet from the state line. The cop car was blocking their only means of escape.

The two hid behind the cotton fields crouched low, around 20 feet from where the shooting was going to take place. Kim discussed her plan with Ron with a whisper. "Ron, I'm gonna charge up from behind the sign and kick the pistol from Emelin's hands. Nan...I mean... Natalie and I will so then use hand-to-hand combat to apprehend them!"

"I hate to break this, KP, but didn't Nana mention that there were two OTHER people involved....namely the robbers' bodyguards?" Ron exclaimed with a low voice. "And not to also mention that they're packing heat!"

"Shh....Ron, I have handled Drakken's henchmen before, these two guys should be no big!" Kim -smiled as she motioned her BFBF to remain silent. Kim crouched silently to a cigarette advertisement billboard, 10 feet from the conflict, waiting to take her criminal relative by surprise.

Meanwhile, Drakken and Shego were not far behind them. They, too, crouched around 40 feet behind Kim and Ron.

"I am so gonna take Princess down right now, Dr. D!" Shego quietly exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Wait, Shego!" Drakken instructed quietly with a smile on his face, for he had experience with time-travel before, "I think this Possible confrontation could work to our advantage!""What do you mean, Dr. D? Anything we do is going to alternate the future!" Shego confusingly asked, wondering why Drakken would smile even though his gold-stealing robot force was completely destroyed at the hands of Team Possible.

Drakken then whispered in Shego's ear of his plan. He also showed her a bottle of chloroform and three rags. As Shego listened in, her face began to give out an evil smile, which meant that she was interested in this new idea that was brewing inside Drakken's head, one that he never concocted before.

"Hmmm….I like it, Dr. D!" Shego replied with an evil glee that she never even had before as the whispering of Drakken's plan on how to deal with the Emelin Possible crisis was complete. This was the first time that she felt confident that her boss's plan was going to work effectively without the aid of expensive robots. "So now what do we do?"

"All we have to do, Shego, is sit and wait, and when the right moment comes, we strike without warning!" Shego continued to smile as the two crouched low in the cotton fields, waiting for the heat to come. The thunderclaps were overhead them as it reflected upon the dark moods that overtook the two villains.

At the crime scene, Emelin, Tommy Gun, and the two body guards were putting their hands up in the air, just a few seconds away from where the murder was going to take place. Kim hid behind the cigarette ad board, hidden behind both Emelin and Tommy Gun because, unlike Natalie and Sheriff Bourdeaux, Kim knew what was going to happen next.

Emelin sighed sarcastically, "Okay, copper, you finally got us!"

Tommy babbled along with her "Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's what they all say!", not noticing that Kim was right behind the two dangerous distant relatives. As Sheriff Bourdeaux said the arrest threats to the two, Emelin quickly drew her Colt revolver. Like a viper, Kim used one of the karate moves that Global Justice taught her to kick the revolver out of the red-curled-hair robber's hands with one leg and to kick her down to the pavement with the other in the stomach. The revolved landed around 10 feet away from Emelin.

"Arrrghhhh…oommphhh!" Emelin grimaced in pain, despite the fact that her trenchcoat buffeted her from the blow. Ron then emerged from the cotton fields and performed a karate stance.

Natalie and Sheriff Bourdeaux were stunned and confused as well. They were wearing different, even "radical" clothing, considering the time period. They were especially fascinated with Kim's regular mission uniform, which usually showed off her naval.

Tom rushed up to Emelin and gazed upon, for the first time, Kim and Ron. "Who…who the hell are you!" Tommy Gun demanded to know who would ruin their plan of escape like that.

Kim joined alongside with her BFBF, likewise in a karate pose and smirking her answer "Just a duo from the future who wants to see you two end up in jail!"

Peals of thunder rolled out in the distance, along with in-cloud flashes of lightning. "Yeah, so you'd better stay out of KP's way or you're so gonna regret it!" Ron added in as well, smiling along with his BFGF.

Turning to the two bodyguards that defended her, Emelin shouted out, "Get them!" These bodyguards were about as heavy as Drakken's henchmen normally were, but were a bit more muscular. They pounded their fists as if they were going to be roadkill to them.

"Ron, you protect the Sheriff and Natalie, I'll handle the guards!" Ron nodded his head and went to the aid of the Sheriff and Natalie.

For the first bodyguard, she performed a high-kick, combining with the most complicated of cheerleading moves. She twirled around three times against the first bodyguard up in the air and did a roundhouse kick to the stomach. Not even his muscular frame could withstand that kick. She then flipped right behind him and kicked him in the back and he quickly collapsed to the ground whining, as the thunder continued to roll.

"What in tarnation?" Bourdeaux exclaimed from behind the cop car, "She's gewd!" He then called for backup on the police radio and rushed back up to Natalie.

"I don't know who she is, but by golly, she could be a crimefighter someday!" Natalie replied.

The second bodyguard gasped at what had become of the first bodyguard in trying to fight a well-respected crime-fighting cheerleader. Seeing Kim fifteen feet right in front of him, he tried to charge with all of his might by making a fist at her. Kim smiled and flipped right in front of him and did a kung-fu sidewinder kick to the back which it connected. The bodyguard groaned and tried to charge at her again, but, luckily, she still had her hairdrying grappling gun. "I's gonna get you!" the bodyguard yelled in a very deep Southern accent. A loud rumble of thunder echoed.

Kim fired the hook of her grappling gun at the cigarette billboard and kicked the bodyguard with both her legs. The force of the kick drilled him through the paper cigarette billboard, spitting out bits and pieces of paper, groaning and moaning.

She landed up on top of the billboard, never even breaking a sweat or even getting bruised.

"Henchmen, they just get dumber over time!" Kim smiled as she did a backflip and landed perfectly on the ground, feet-first. "Now, time to deal with Miss Emelin!"

Meanwhile, Drakken and Shego kept on crawling closer and closer in the thick and unpicked cotton fields till they were no more than forty feet away from where Kim was standing behind the cigarette billboard with the second bodyguard ,

"So when do we unleash this plan, Dr. D? I mean, from what you're telling me, you want to take down Princess permanently and steal the gold from Fort Knox?" Shego understood a bit about Drakken's plan.

"Exactly, Shego, now wait until I give the signal!" Drakken replied with a smile silently, holding the bottle of chloroform and three rags as the two crept closer silently until the distance was now twenty feet away.

Emelin, now recovering from her bruises by her partner, Tommy Gun, then came to her feet. The echoing booms of the thunder were now growing louder and louder.

Kim stood in the middle of the seemingly-desolate Highway 61 and then Natalie stood by her side, ready to bare her fists.

"Stranger, I don't know who you are, but I think you can be a positive role model to kids everywhere!" Natalie gave strong words of encouragement.

"Umm….thank, Nan…I mean….Natalie!" Kim stuttered at the sudden name change, hopefully not screwing up time in the process that could impact her family. Ron then joined her.

"Face it, Emelin and Tommy Gun, it's over!" Kim exclaimed, with a distant boom of thunder and in-cloud lightning from the storm that was approaching from the north. The winds were also increasing right behind them.

"What's over?" Emelin wanted to know.

"Your crime scheme that is putting a tarnishing on the Possible family name!" Natalie yelled why in a karate stance.

Little did she realize that Kim's arch nemesis and his sidekick were right behind her from the cigarette billboard with rags dipped in chloroform.

Drakken and Shego then suddenly took both Kim and Natalie by surprise by forcing the chloroform-stuffed rags applied to their mouths.

"Surprise, Kim Possible!" Drakken laughed evily like he never had before as his arch-foe succumbed to the sleeping effects of the chloroform. She quietly laid there upon the dirt side pavement of 61.

"And go to sleep, um, whoever you are!" Shego smiled after knocking out Natalie in the same manner and she too, laid on the dusty side road of the highway.

Emelin smiled upon this type of bravery for whenever her posse was in such danger, "Strangers, I haven't known you before, but I would congratulate you for what you just did for myself and Tommy Gun!"

"It…it was nothing at all honestly," Drakken nervously laughed. "I just simply wanted to knock out my archenemy here!" He pointed to Kim's knocked-out body and then introduced himself. "I am Dr. Drakken, world-famous criminal master mind!" He then gestured to his villainess sidekick, "And this is my sidekick, Shego!" Shego gave an evil smile while flaring up one of her hands, inches from Kim's head to signal, for the first time ever, their triumph over Team Possible.

Ron, shocked that his BFGF and her future matriarch was just standing there unconscious on the highway, charged angrily from his position of defending the sheriff to attack Emelin, Drakken, Shego, and Tommy Gun. "Noooooooooooo!"

Emelin quickly rolled over, grabbed the pistol and shot a wide-open Bourdeaux with three rounds of her revolver into the heart of the man. The shells fell to the dirt surface.

Bourdeaux dropped his pistol to the ground and felt the blood coming from the bullet wounds in his chest and then collapsed to the pavement on the highway.

As for Ron's hopeless one man stand, Tom simply laughed at his descendant and then punched him in the face, leaving a bloodied nose, a black eye, and a busted lop from Ron, and then again in the stomach, The world around him closed right beneath his eyes as his body

The lightning continued to light up the darkened grey skies.

Drakken and Shego were stunned that someone would commit a cold-blooded murder against an officer of the law. They rushed up to his body with bloodstains everywhere. The rain was also beginning to come down as well.

"Wow!" Drakken said with a stunned emotion of his voice. He had never witnessed a murder before and it overtook him.

"Just…….wow!" Shego never experienced any evil of this magnitude before. Sure she had been involved in Drakken's failed world-domination schemes before that had some degree of evil but witnessing the murder of a police officer was another story.

"Uhh…hello!" Emelin, the femme fatale, shouted from 15 feet where the murder took place. "We're on our way to Fort Knox to pull off the "Gold Rush of '49"! Wanna tag along or not?"

"Umm…….." Drakken tapped his foot on a decision on whether to see his dream of robbing Fort Knox blind or not. Shego was thinking as well on whether to rob Fort Knox blind alongside with cop killers or standing out in the rain when the police arrive.

Emelin then sweetened the deal with an offer that neither Drakken nor Shego would refuse. "I'll give ya about $5 million in gold bars after were done!" She paused for a moment to let another evil and devious idea conjure in her head as she surveyed the three unconscious figures and a dead sheriff and, suddenly, came up with one very evil idea "But there's a catch!"

Shego, using her wit and sarcasm, suddenly exclaimed "What is this 'catch' that you're talking about?". She used air quotes to describe any catch that involved any deal.

"Well, my friend and ally, the catch is quite easy, and it can put away the good guys standing before you for quite a long time." Emelin said in beginning to explain the deal.

Drakken listened with interest, "I'm taking note! Besides I am finally loving the fact that Kim Possible has suffered her very first defeat!" He gave an evil laugh and added in a minor fact, "and so will the buffoon as well!"

Emelin walked on over to the unconscious bodies of Kim, Ron, and Natalie on the dirty service road of Highway 61. She slyly dropped her revolver near Kim's unconscious body, making as if there were a fight going on between Bourdeaux and Team Possible.

She then initiated her catch, "Now, can you carry that sheriff's body to the side road around 10 feet so that it would look like if these three engaged in a fight against the law? I'll also guarantee you that you would not see Kim Possible or that Natalie again!"

Bourdeaux's dead body lay on the highway pavement, as no cars were in sight and the rain, to this point, was coming down very hard, followed by a crack of a lightning bolt with a loud roar of thunder. The two bodyguards got out from their defeated states and got back into the 1947 Ford.

Drakken and Shego nodded their heads in agreement, knowing that their $5 million share of the gold was within their grasp."We'll take your deal!" Shego enthusiastically replied as she and Drakken lifted the arms and legs of the dead sheriff, still dripping blood drops that blended in well with the rain.

He then whispered, still having doubts "Shego, are you sure about this?" His blue labcoat was soaking wet from the rain.

"Doy! Dr. D, we basically knocked out Princess and her buffoon sidekick! And this definitely beats your lousy robot plan!" Shego replied her answer. Drakken, strained under carrying the dead sheriff, groaned, "Fine, Shego, but I will assure you of this, the monkey of Kim Possible thwarting my plans is now finally removed from my shoulder!"

The doctor laughed briefly as he and Shego dropped the body of Bourdeaux on the mud of the service road, not more than 8 feet away from the three unconscious bodies. A lightning bolt shone in the distance as they accomplished their dastardly deed.

"And … uhhh….can you also blow up that copper's car?" Emelin asked, pointing to the cop car still blocking the highway.

Shego lit up her hand with the green plasma powers and smiled, "No problem!" She then fired a fireball in the middle of the Emelin could do was stare in amazement as the fireball hit the gas tank directly as the cop car instantly exploded and flipped around 15 times in the cotton field when it finally rested, 500 feet from the highway as it burst into flames.

Now with the framed crime scene in place, Shego and Drakken went into the car. The villainess was now in the front seat and Drakken was sitting near the right door with the window rolled down.

Drakken stuck his head out the window and turned his head to the unconscious bodies of Kim Possible, the young CIA agent in Natalie Possible and her partner, longtime friend, Ron Stoppable. All three of their defeated faces laid against the mud, still with their eyes closed. Their hair was wet and messed up beyond any recognition.

Giving his most triumphant laugh ever as a lightning bolt cracked across the sky, the evil genius laughed, "So long, Kim Possible! I finally won!" The laugh echoed as the Ford continued its journey northbound on Highway 61 with the rain driving down even harder.

The three heroes were now rendered unconscious as they heard the police sirens right behind them.

Kim, with the pistol now at her side, only heard the footsteps with spurs jingling behind her. The troopers and local police now surrounded the three heroes.

And then the next thing she heard was the clicking of the handcuffs behind her back, the slamming of a car door, and the starting of the motor, driving off into the storms facing ahead of them.

Then, while they were in the police car, Kim was the first to stir open her eyes. Seeing the rain pelt against the windows, the first thing that the teen heroine noticed that something was wrong was the light of the red siren reflecting upon the fields. And then she felt the sound that was strangely unfamiliar to her, the handcuffs rattling on her back. Her eyes then bulged out in fear of this new sitch that was in front of her.

Kim then blurted out the statement that she feared the most:

"Oh no…..oh noooo…….I am so going to……JAAAIIILLLLLLL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

In the mission to save the Possible and Stoppable family names, they have utterly failed both missions and her muddied face and her ruined red hair and mission clothes reflected upon it as Kim, Ron, and Natalie were being carted off to jail for the first time.


	6. Jailhouse Time

Chapter 6 - Jailhouse Time

The police car containing the three detained heroes continued to travel down Highway 61 amidst the thunderstorm surrounding them.

The rain continued to pelt like a million daggers piercing in the blackness of the night.

The flashes of lightning surrounded the darkened black skies, and the mood inside the police car was even darker.

Kim, now handcuffed and carted off to jail for the first time in her life, wore a defeated look across her face. Her mission clothes now had mud on them, as well as on the seat. She tilted her head to see if her mission backpack containing anything that could get her out of this developing sitch.

The three were separated by a metal barrier right in front of them.

Yet, her backpack wasn't there. She patted her cuffed hands in desperation to find it but she didn't feel it.

"Grr…..wish if they hadn't taken my backpack away!" Kim groaned, sitting back down on the seat uncomfortably.

Then she noticed a silver piece of metal from her mission pants pocket. Kim prayed for a pick of some sort, but when the police car hit a bump in the road of the highway, it revealed only that to be her harmonica.

She scanned around and looked at a groaning Ron to the right of her, also cuffed behind his back. He was still stunned from the blows to his stomach and to his right black eye. His nose and lip still suffered bleeding as well. Of course, Kim has seen Ron being bullied before by the thugs in D-Hall, but never has he been pummeled in this manner she turned to her left side and saw her future grandmother, one of the best juvenile CIA agents, Natalie Possible, also knocked out and also cuffed. She had a single teardrop from her eye as another flash of lightning lit up the sky.

Kim shook her head in shame and disbelief as she turned back to the front of the car where two cops were driving the three to their intended destination: jail.

She looked around for a lockpick underneath the seat. Her fingers dug deep in the cushions but she could -not find anything yet.

"Aww….man!" Kim exclaimed in frustration with another flash of lighting illuminating the sky, making silhouettes of the clouds.

Then she suddenly heard Ron beginning to stir on her right side. He struggled to open up his right eye because of the severity of the blackness around up.

"Ron…..Ron…wake up!" Kim whispered to her naco-eating BFBF."Uhh…. Where are we going, KP?" Ron continued to moan, unaware of his scenario, "any why is my eye….." Ron then grimaced in pain in opening his right eye and wailed in pain. "It hurts…..it hurts!"

"Ron," Kim was stunned to see her boyfriend in pain and tried to calm him down "please don't open your right eye and calm down! We are already in a bad sitch as it is!"Ron closed up his abused right eye and opened up his left. "You had me a little awake, KP, about saying 'jail'?"

"Ummm….." Kim sarcastically scowled, "yeah! We ARE going to jail, Ron! This is so not looking good for my resume!"

"Oh noooooo!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. He then saw with the good left eye the red flashing siren light lighting up the cotton fields through the rain-battered car window.

And then he noticed the handcuffs in the back.

"Please, God, please this can't be happening!" Ron began to panic, but the arresting officers were engaging in a conversation with howling and drawling laughter, drowning out his cries.

Ron gulped as he came face to face with the terms of being behind bars for the rest of his life, as an old grey man banging on the bars of his jail cell because of the heinous nature of the crime. He chattered his teeth in ultimate fear of never seeing the free world again.

The yelling also happened to stir up the young version of Nana as well. She was groaning as well, opening up her eyes to see the red siren flashing all around the cotton fields in this darkened and stormy sky.

"Uhh…where am….I?" Natalie groaned with a shake of her head. She tried to move her hands, but then felt a rattling of the chain behind her back. "Oh no…..please don't tell me that we're going to jail?" The young CIA agent could not believe that she would be transported like a common criminal.

"Unfortunately, Natalie….." Kim sadly said, now being more careful to call her like that, "all of us are going to jail."

"But how….I don't know why the police would arrest us!" Natalie replied, still perplexed by these turn of events.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Officer here?" Ron suggested with a question.

"Good idea, Mr. Obvious!" Kim sneered, hearing the clinking of the cuffs behind her.

"Hey, KP, I was just joking!" Ron gave a nervous laugh as he darted his eyes around.

Kim gave a low disapproving growl and sulked back into her seat.

Natalie asked the question to the Louisiana officers. "Uhh…..why are we under arrest, sir?" The officer on the right turned his head and said, "Young lady, you, and these two young'uns, just shot and killed Sheriff Bourdeaux in a firefight!"Natalie's heart began to sank as she sulked back into her seat. Kim and Ron dropped their jaws at the officer's overheard charge against the trio.

"I can't……" the young CIA agent began to sniffle, "I can't believe it!" She began to shed tears and cry over this accusation against her. She had been friends with Bourdeaux and never had a grudge against him.

Both Kim and Ron just sighed in absolute crushing defeats. Ron, with his one eye, continued to stare out into the stormy weather. Kim just looked at her harmonica and hoped for any deep and sorrowful blues tunes to come to mind.

The caravan of cars then came upon to their jail that Kim, Ron, and a young Natalie would be taken into: the West Feliciana Parish Jail in St. Francisville, Louisiana. It was strung up with a barbed-wire fence and two medium-sized guard towers guarded by corrections officers. The only way in or out was through a razor-wire gate

The jail itself was a simple two-story structure that houses around 100 prisoners. Some of them were taken in for petty and minor crimes while others were awaiting trial for twelve men to determine their fate.

As they came upon the gate, the guard motioned for two other officers to open up the wheeled gate and they did so. They quickly opened up the gate and allowed the cop cars to come in.

Kim, Ron, and Natalie gulped at the place as a flash of lightning enveloped the sky, revealing the dark and gloominess of the jail.

"This is where were going to be in?" Ron stammered with a question, pointing at the jail.

The sheriff driving the car gave an evil laugh as a lightning bolt flashed across the sky with a loud bang of thunder, scaring Kim, Ron, and Natalie even more, and gave the two forbidding words, "For now!"

They all huddled in fear at the same time with their teeth chattering. They had never been scared like this car then came upon the receiving station where the three former heroes were to have their mugshots taken and their identity being stripped from them, one by one.

The police officers exited the car and opened up the door. One by one, the heroes were led out with the cuffs behind their back. Kim sunk her head very low as she was led away by one of the officers. She could not even imagine the cell bars right in front of her face. She said nothing as the rain continued to soak her red hair, like a torrent of water extinguishing her fiery spirit.

Ron and Natalie were right behind her, wearing looks of defeat across their face as another flash of lightning lit up the night sky. The cops slowly escorted them through the doors to face the head officer in the front desk.

Behind the front desk was a giant 15' by 15' painting of a rotund man, around 240, with the Bible in one hand and an iron rod in the other. He was also wearing a white linen suit, too. Beside the oil painting of this man were pictures of Jefferson Davis, Robert E. Lee, and Stonewall Jackson. Adorning the tops of all three of those pictures were miniature Confederate flags. Also, on the front paneling of the desk was a small version of the Confederate flag and the Louisiana state flag, jointly alongside with each other.

The front officer asked in a very Cajun drawl, "Now whut do we have hyar?"The arresting officer holding Kim replied in his Southern accent, the most understandable, "We've got three troublemakers here that shot and killed one of the state's best sheriffs!"

"But we didn't….." Natalie started to protest over this inhumane treatment.

"Ooohh..cop killers, eh? Well we have a cell fer y'all three!" the front officer cackled evily without interruption, showing his tobacco-stained teeth. A dramatic lightning flash reflected upon his laughter as the three hung their heads lower in same.

Then, Kim took a look at the large painting of the rotund man and asked briefly, "Who's that?"

The Southern Accented officer replied with the removal of his hat, "That here is our state's governor, Governor Berry Lewis. He is our Supreme Leader who helps make the trains run on time and helped modernize Louisiana!"

"That man is God's gift to us!" another officer cried, showing the affection of the Governor of the state also by removing his hat.

The Cajun officer in the front desk collapsed on his knees and bowed before Governor Lewis' painting "He is God himself!"

Geez, I don't know what their obsession is about this politician! Reminds me of Ron and his obsession of the Oh Boyz! Kim thought to herself.

Then, his attention grew upon Kim's midriff showing mission clothes and was beyond shocked and horrified, pointing over and over again at her exposed naval.

"Sign of the Devil! Sign of the evil Harlot! Daughter of Satan!" the front officer freaked out over this tidbit that would not be considered shocking in the future but was considered to be 'radical thinking' back then, especially in the Deep South. Another crack of thunder echoed in the cell-blocks.

"Uhh…..why am I so the daughter of Satan?" Kim asked, baffled by the officer's behavior.

"Because of yer….devilish clothing!" the Cajun-accented officer screamed.

"This? I've had this uniform before!" Kim sarcastically taunted, her red hair still dripping from the rain, "Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah…… KP always looks stylish for her missions!" Ron smirked, despite the obvious fact that he, his BFGF, and her future grandmother had handcuffs behind them and were about to be thrown in a jail cell.

The Southern Accent officer, without any explanation or reason, snapped his fingers and instructed three officers and barked out the orders. "Change them in the uniforms NOW!"

"Hey! What the…..?" Kim shouted at the notion of the officer. He pointed an authoritarian finger at the hallway.

Kim groaned, "This is sooo going to be the drama!" She was the first to march slowly to the uniform room with the officer.

Natalie whimpered to herself, Please….not the uniforms! Not the black and white uniforms!

The future Nana went behind Kim with an officer escorting her.

Ron pleaded for mercy as he was the only one left in the lobby. He clasped his hands together to beg, "Please, Officer, please! We didn't do this crime! PLEAAAASSEEE!" The Southern Sheriff sighed without remorse as two officers dragged him….away from his freedom…..away from Rufus……away from his beloved Nacos, never to enjoy them again.

The guards surrounded the three heroes as they were led away into the gender-separate rooms to change from their mission clothing into their black-and-white horizontally-striped jail uniforms. They then took the cuffs off and shoehorned Kim and Natalie into the narrow rooms with two black-and-white uniform shirt and pants right in front of them. Ron sweated profusely

As Kim put her "new" prison clothes on, she still could not believe that this had finally happened to her. Here she was, the greatest crime-fighting superagent cheerleader the world has ever known, trapped 60 years in the past and detained for a crime that she did not commit. She continued to stare at the only possession that she had now….her harmonica….and put it in the pocket of the prison shirt.

After all three came out of the gender-segregated dressing-rooms, Kim looked down at her black-and-white prison uniform and gave a low groan. Ron and Nana, now dressed in the same prison clothing, also wore distraught moods. The officers stood their guard on both sides in the hallway, making sure that there was no escape.

"Ughhhh! Black and white are so not in, Ron! I look absolutely horrible in them!" Kim complained in front of both Ron and Natalie.

"Well, KP…." Ron said, deciding to put a minute bit of humor in this degrading sitch.

"Oh, please no, Ron. Please don't say those words!" Kim frustratingly said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What? What usually happens when Ron says……" Natalie was about to ask, still confused about the events unfolding.

"He usually says the following………" Kim began to explain.

Then, Ron interrupted with the signature dreaded words, "…….What, KP? I only was about to say that things couldn't get worse for us!"

Kim groaned even louder and finished it up when she heard footsteps, alongside with the sounds of shackles and chains, "What he said! And this sitch just got a whole lot worse!"Two of the officers blocking the path moved out of the way for two more officers through another flash of lightning reflecting from the window and a boom of thunder that followed: one of them holding two pairs of handcuffs and leg irons on both his strong and muscular shoulders and the other one holding the third pair of handcuffs, belly chain, and leg iron shackles on his shoulders and three matching black-and-white pillbox hats.

"Great! More Humiliation Nation for me!" Kim lamented as the four officers guarding the hallways closed in. One of the officers grabbed Kim's hands and stretched out. The officer then slapped the handcuffs on her hands, extended the chain down her body stretching from the cuffs, attached to the leather belt, to the leg irons. To complete her over-stereotyped prison uniform, the officer put the pillbox hat on her head, thereby extinguishing any remaining individualism and spirit that she had. Kim closed her emerald eyes and shed a tear.

Ron weakly said…."KP…….no!"

The similar cuff restraints used to crush and restrain Kim were also used against both Ron and Natalie and they, too, suffered the pain of having the dreaded pillbox hats on their heads.

The guard then asked the prisoners, "Do you have any state-allowed possessions on you?"

Kim was the only one who answered, too weak for words "My harmonica."The guard smiled evilly, "You're in luck, prisoner, the state legislature allowed the use of harmonicas in the state jails last month!" A lightning flash peered through the windows with another crack of thunder.

The life of a Possible and Stoppable could not get any worse.

Once this dehumanizing process was complete, the next step to completely crush them were the mugshots.

Kim, now manacled and shackled, was given an identification card that was similar to the text of her uniform. She gave out her stretched hands, tired from the pain of being cuffed.

It read the following: 54932, Kim P. as she walked up to a white brick wall with impromptu black lines for measurement.

An officer was there, prepping up his camera. The incarcerated teen hero gave out a depressed and sad look, very much similar to her puppy dog pout but more like a puppy dog that has been kicked by its abusive owner and thrown into the Mississippi River for dead. She wore that sad look with a couple of tears in her eyes as she held up the card, for all the world to see: the top of prison uniform, pillbox hat, and handcuffs.

The camera bulb flashed right before her very eyes. The officer also instructed, with the twirling of his fingers underhand, for Kim to move to the side. She did so as the prison camera took another picture, with its bright light flashing before her eyes. She then deported to the other side of the room where Ron and Natalie were next with their mugshots.

Ron's number was 74819 and Natalie's was 19360.

Ron and Natalie also held their cards for their mugshots for the police to see as the camera took pictures of them in both the frontal views and in their side views too.

Now one final piece remained to seal in their poor fates: the relocation of them in their new home, a jail cell.

A flash of lightning shone through the prison cell windows of the West Feliciana Parish Jail as Kim, Ron, and Natalie were escorted by four sheriffs and a couple of the Louisiana Highway troopers.

They were all still wearing defeated, tearful looks on their faces, ones that would make Drakken, Shego, Duff Killagin, and Monkey Fist very proud and very happy. The chains that they were shackled to echo the oppression that laid in front of them. Slowly but surely, with each step they took, their freedom was taken away from them.

Then, they came upon a normal jail cell, door, bars, and everything with two iron slabs with mattresses mounted on the wall. A cell window had three bars on it and there was also a sink and toilet combo, but had flies surrounding it.

Kim, Natalie, and Ron slowly tilted up their heads, the chains and shackles clinking both physically on their bodies and mentally in their heads, and gasped at the awful conditions that they were about to endure, already heaping upon their humiliation of wearing black-and-white prison garb with the pillbox hats. Worst of all, there was not a third bed for them.

One of the prisoners would have to sleep on the cold clammy floor!_The West Feliciana jailer used his jail keys to open up the cell door and slid it open.

"Here ya are, yer new home…….for now!" the jailer gave an evil smile as the three poor heroes now walked into their confined 8 ft X 10 ft home and then slammed the cell door right behind them and locked it up.

"This is it…." Kim was still shocked in dismay over how fast this all occurred now that she left the free world behind, "I've been beaten!"

The officer, with another set of keys, instructed them to turn around as he undid their shackles and chains.

"Enjoy life behind bars!" the officer sneered with his Southern accent, with all the other officers laughing in unison at the three poor heroes right behind them. They departed from them.

Kim, Ron, and Natalie clutched the bars of the jail cell. They were very sad to see this happen.

Tears were flowing into Ron's eyes too. He had never been separate from Rufus before like this.

They were now in the Big House, nowhere to go.


	7. Screwed Up Blues

Chapter 7 - Screwed Up Blues

In the jail cell, all three heroes were still at a loss of words of what had just happened over the last few hours. The thunderstorm still continued outside through their cell window. Natalie hung her head low as she clutched the bars.

"This is totally……." Natalie began with tears in her eyes. Her red curled hair was still drenched from the heavy rains of the storm and they blended well with the tears.

"Sick and wrong or wrongsick, Natalie?" Ron decided which of his two most favorite phrases to describe something degrading. He pushed his pillbox hat to keep it from falling off his blonde hair.

"Whatever's appropriate! I can't believe we lost our freedom!" Natalie cried into Ron's arms, with her pillbox hat tilting forward.

Ron tried to give out any hope that he had left with Natalie sobbing into her arms, "Don't worry, we still have a bit of hope left in KP….." But he noticed that Kim had hardly said a word since the slamming of the cell door sealed her off from her parents.

Kim, meanwhile, stared out at the side of her bunk, staring at the only thing that that Team Possible had in its possession: her harmonica.

Yet, at the same time, she was also overhearing a conversation being started up from two guards.

"Uhhhh….KP, what is it?" Ron whispered.

Kim silenced her BFBF, "Shhhhh! Ron, I'm trying to overhear what they are trying to say!"

"Sorry, KP!" Ron whispered again and didn't say another word.

Kim grasped one of her hands on the bars and overheard two sheriffs a cell down from where they were, on what to do with their fates.

_"Heh….once the judge throws the book and says guilty on them three cop-killers, there'll be no hope for 'em!" one of the Southern Sheriffs, whom was thin, snorted loudly.

"Yeh…..deyz genna be sent to da farm!" another sheriff replied in a Cajun accent. He was more rotund in the belly.

The thin sheriff hooted and hollered, "Hard labor for the rest of them lives!"

"Indeed, Billy Bob, indeed!" the Cajun officer cackled loudly as another flash of lightning enveloped from the cell window followed with a crash of thunder. "I cinna wait ta see th' looks on dem faces!"

"Yeah, they'll never survive the state farm once they get there!" the thin sheriff agreed with his comrade.

"Agreed!" the fat sheriff laughed before they departed from the sight of the incarcerated teens. "Glory to our beloved Guv and our State!"

_"So, KP?" Ron asked, wanting to know their fate. Natalie had a couple of tears left in her eyes

Kim walked up to her BFBF, pushed up her striped pillbox hat, harmonica clutched in her hand, "Ron, from what I could tell from the guards, they're going to take us to some farm in Louisiana ….."

"Oh you mean like a farm, like Old MacDonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O?" Ron interrupted abruptly.

"No, Ron!" Kim yelled and scowled at the top of her lungs, "Can't you take things seriously….?"

Ron was stunned and mortified that his BFGF would do that to him and hardly said a word. "KP……?" he said weakly.

She then paused and took a deep breath. "Sorry, Ron, if I yelled at you like that, but we are going to be in a hopeless sitch if we are convicted! Besides, Ron, it's not that type of farm that we're going to in a few days if we are found guilty. From their laughter, I can guess that the sitch that we're dealing with is a penal farm!"

"Then we gotta hire some lawyer or something, KP! I don't want to be old and gray in here!" Ron screamed, missing the smell of Nacos by the minute.

"Calm down, Ron! We'll figure something out tomorrow!" Kim tried to reassure him that, like in so many sitches before this one, they could get out of it. Natalie, meanwhile was on the ground when she saw two guards with a cut-up burlap sack and a blanket that would be too small for her.

"Here ya go, Prisoner!" the sheriff laughed with yellow teeth in him, stained from years of drinking whiskey and chewing on tobacco. She crawled on the impromptu bed on the floor, with the pillbox hat on the floor.

Kim, on her bunk, was holding up her harmonica, ready to sing the blues to her heart's content.

_The Screwed Up Blues

_(Kim plays harmonica )_

_We screwed up….._

_(du-dunnn-de-dunnn)_

_Oh we screwed up big!_

_(harmonica wail from Kim)_

_Oh we're soo going to sink_

_Me and Ron and Natalie _

_(du-dunnn-de-dunnn)_

_Got thrown into the clink._

_(du-dunnn-de-dunnn)_

_(a deep and sad wail of the harmonica, Ron starts to tear up)_

_And now we stand trial_

_(du-dunnn-de-dunnn)_

_I'm sooo caught up in denial_

_I've got my striped uniform (harmonica)_

_And my pillbox hat too_

_Why do I feel sooo blue?_

_(du-dunnn-de-dunnn)_

_(Kim slides in the harmonica)_

_ How are we ever going to get home_

_We feel so alone_

_(harmonica)_

_As the rain comes pouring down_

_All three of us wear a frown_

_(harmonica)_

_There's nothing else to do_

_I've got the Screwed Up Blues._

_(harmonica)_

_(Ron's tears from both his eyes, including his bruised eyes, increase as he sits next to his BF_

_Now we are far from civilization _

_Living alone in isolation_

_(harmonica)With no one else to turn_

_We'd better hope and pray_

_That we won't get burned_

_On the Trial Stand_

_Ohhhhhhh, on the trial stand!_

_(harmonica)_

_(Kim slides in the harmonica)_

_How are we ever going to get home_

_We feel so alone_

_(harmonica)_

_As the rain comes pouring down_

_All three of us wear a frown_

_(harmonica)_

_There's nothing else to do_

_I've got the Screwed Up Blues.(harmonica)_

_I've got the Screwed Up Blues!_

_After she had said this very sad tune. Natalie cried on the cut-out burlap sack that was her "bed" on the floor with the small blanket that she had for warmth. Her tears dried up as she went to bed.

Ron cried as well into the prison uniform of Kim. "That was the saddest tune ever, KP, and it warmed my heart!"Kim sniffled with a few tears but didn't cry as much as she began to sleep on the bottom bunk.

She quietly uttered the words, "Thanks, Ron, we'll try and figure something out tomorrow!"

Ron nodded his head and climbed up on the top, reflecting upon all the times that he had in the free world with the Nacoes, video games, and the all-important dance that he had on that fateful night when the two declared their love for each other, Ron went to sleep.


	8. Chain Gang

Chapter 8 - Chain Gang

Dawn came to the West Feliciana Parish Jail in cell-block number 19. The rain still put a damper outside their cell window and there were a couple of rumbles of thunder outside and a few in-cloud flashes of lighting as well.

Kim, Ron, and Natalie were stirred awake by one of the Cajun-accented sheriffs, whom was beating his baton against the cell doors.

"Ughh….Ron…." Kim said groggily on the bottom bunk, stretching and yawning along the way. "I dreamed that we weren't….." But then she came to the real world and groaned "…in jail!"

She looked down at the black-white striped uniform that she was wearing and the pillbox hat that she still wore.

Her boyfriend then slowly opened both of his eyes for the first time because his black eye healed up a little bit. "KP, I dreamed of a Naco as tall as a mountain…" Then he came out of his dream world "…..if we weren't locked up!"

Natalie then groaned as she woke up, feeling the hard burlap on her prison uniform and on her skin as well. The poor girl had to sleep without a pillow for the duration of the night.

He echoed the same worry from his Team Possible partner and her future grandmother as a skinny Cajun-drawled sheriff came up the cellblock hallway, holding three trays. Kim got up from the bunk and walked up to the bars to see what was going on.

The aroma was growing stronger …. The stench began to penetrate Kim's nasal passages.

It originated from the prison breakfast food being delivered to the inmates there: one of the three meals that the state would allow its prisoners to eat throughout the state.

When Ron approached the cell bars, he exclaimed with two fingers on his nose, "Peee-yewwwww! What's that smell, KP?"

Kim then took a closer examination of the food being delivered to them. "Relax, Ron, it's just biscuits with molasses and gravy. There's nothing to be afraid of!" But then five flies from an unoccupied dirty cell surrounded the molasses of the three biscuits intended for the three prisoners.

"Oh God!" Kim exclaimed with disgust, using her uniform to cover the nose.

"That is so disgusting!" Natalie gagged.

"See, KP! It is like Camp Wannaweep! The food was absolutely horrible and bug-ridden with worms in them! It had to take one kid around two weeks to pump that food out of his stomach!"

"Ewww! Ron! TMI!" Kim exasperated.

Ron sheepishly apologized "Sorry, KP!"The guard then put the tin plates through the cell bars, followed the three molasses/gravy-soaked biscuits, and put them on the plates, slid it to them and left them.

Kim, Ron and Natalie look at the molasses-soaked biscuits ridden with flies with disgust.

Even though Kim admitted that the biscuit looks disgusting, she took one bite of the molasses-gravy soaked biscuit. She gave a disgusted but iffy look with a motioning of her hand, notifying that the biscuit, to her that is, was at least borderline edible.

Ron's face was now pale over his girlfriend eating that fly-ridden stuff.

.

"KP? How can you eat that stuff ? It could be diseased or something, even if it was covered in Diablo Sauce!" Ron started to protest this inhumane treatment against his beliefs, his Naco way of life.

But Kim snapped and scowled, "Ron, you so need to get your priorities straight if we're going to get out of this sitch, including eating meals! Besides, I'll be fine!"

Natalie butted in, "Ron, you need to admit it! This food right in front of you could be our only means of survival in here!"

Ron tried to protest, but his stomach thought otherwise with endless growling, as if it wanted that fly-ridden biscuit. He sighed, realizing that he had no choice, and ate the biscuit in a grand total of five bites.

"So, Ron, what did you think about the breakfast?" Kim asked, folding her arms and leaning against her lower bunk.

"KP….that biscuit tasted awful, but you're right!" Ron admitted, "the Ron-man must now adapt with no Nacos or Rufus! Though I am gonna miss 'em though!"_

Four hours passed in the jail cell with another thunderstorm approaching the area.

Kim was blowing a few notes on her harmonica while Natalie, for the first time, slept in Ron's top bunk. Ron, in the meantime, was twirling around with his striped pillbox hat around and around when they heard a faint clinking from the hallway. She got off her bunk, walked on over to the cell door and peered out the hallway, clenching the bars tightly. She then gave an awful shock of dismay…..

"Oh no….oh so please not that! PLEASE NOT THAT!" Kim screamed, dropping her harmonica on the bed.

The scream attracted the attention of both Ron and Natalie as they came up to the bars

Kim peered even further, clutching the bars hard.

There were about four guards walking down the hallway and, in their hands, were a series of manacles and chains. "What is it, KP?" Ron asked with a worried look, then turned across the hallway. "Oh please not ….

Natalie then grasped the bars as all three said the three dreaded words

"THE CHAIN GANG!"_

The officers opened up the cell door to the three teenagers and cuffed them with the heavy shackles.

"Great….." Kim said silently as the cuffs were applied to her, Ron, and Natalie,, "more drama!" The lead sheriffs continued to laugh in triumph over the spectacle of seeing the three heroes now in cuffs,

"Now….march!" he barked out the command as the three teens walked solemnly, down the hallway.

All Kim, Ron, and Natalie could do is to walk helplessly to the prison transport as they were being jeered at by other inmates

They now felt what it was like when Drakken and Shego were sent to jail every single time.

But worse was to come.

As the transport continued to a selected place, a quarry of rocks, just north of St. Francisville, Kim and Ron peered through the barred windows of the transport. The thunderstorm was continuing to advance towards them, for they can see the in-cloud flashes of lightning, and they were growing worried.

Ron was about to tell Kim something when he had a dryness in his voice, as if he was the one to blame.

"KP, I'm sorry that I have to put you through this…." Ron sighted, weighing the blame in on himself.

"No big, Ron!" Kim smiled for the first time ever since she was incarcerated. She lifted her hands as the shackles rattled against her. "It's not your fault anyways."Natalie added in, but said with a quiver and fear in her voice….."It was mine…..""Huh?" Kim looked confusingly behind her paternal future grandmother, all shackled up and no place to go.

"It was my fault that Sheriff Bourdeaux is dead! It's …. it's all my fault!" Natalie cried with her hands shaking her manacles wildly, clinking against the interior of the paddy wagon. "I'm…..I'm…..I'M A COP KILLER! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The feeling of the full guilt of the crime weighed down upon the poor CIA agent, since she was the one in charge of protecting the sheriff.

"Please, Natalie, don't say…..stuff like that!" Kim tried to calm Natalie's nerves, but it was too late.

"Come on, Nat," Ron tried to convince her that she wasn't the one behind the sheriff's murder "KP doesn't believe that you did it."

But Natalie continued to wail harder for deep underneath a tough exterior of a Possible lies the vulnerable and susceptible interior of pent-up saddening emotions or tragedies that they have gone through.

There was no telling what damage those two words could have on her family in the future.

As if the situation could not have degraded any worse for the three convicts , the storm continued to catch up to them. There were lightning cracks followed with loud peals and rumbles of thunder.

And then, to top off their misery, the rain poured down on them in torrents. Once the paddy wagon reached to the quarry and came to a complete stop, the Cajun-accented officer then came out of the door and beat the back doors with his baton, indicating that the prisoners were to go out with the sledgehammers and hit against the rocks.

One by one, the prisoners, in their black-and-white uniforms came slowly out the paddy wagon. Kim, Ron, and Natalie were followed along the highway to the side, where a pile of rocks awaited them. The rain continued to wet down both Kim and Ron's hair, wet down on their spirits, and wet down of any hope to return to the present.

All the prisoners then grabbed their sledgehammers that were laying down on the gravel side of the highway. The lightning crashed across the sky as all three now-former-heroes-turned-convicts raised their sledgehammers up high to crack the rocks.

"This is so humiliating…" Kim uttered to herself, smashing the rocks "….and why did it have to involve me?" She sniffled as she continued to break the rocks as punishment for a crime that they didn't do.

She had never been this far in place and time from her family before.

The only hope that Team Possible now had was to get a good lawyer.


	9. Trials and Errors

Chapter 9 - Trials and Errors

As Kim, Ron, and Natalie continued to be stuck in the chain gang, chopping away at the rocks, the heavy rains continued to beat down against them. The lightning continued to streak across the blackened skies as the prisoners continued to do their feared work of slaving away at the state with no hope, no money, no chance for escape on the chain gang on the highway, surrounded by miles of cotton, mean old Southern Sheriffs that showed no mercy to prisoners in striped uniforms, helplessly toiling away.

She wanted to escape.

Sure there were plenty of farmlands as far as the eye can see. But she could also see that the sheriffs were armed with sawed-off-shotguns. And even if, by some God-given miracle she, Ron, and Natalie did escape, there was nowhere that the three can go.

"I just don't wanna be here right now!" Kim moaned as her muscles became weary from the constant dinging of the sledgehammer against the wet rocks. It was clear, from her wet red hair, that she has had enough.

When she had said this, Ron, whom was also chained and trying to slam down his sledgehammer with his bony muscles, overheard her remarks.

He continued to hitting against the rocks and began to sweat, "I know, KP, it's almost like that time at Camp Wannaweep…."

Kim then snapped with her head turned to her BFBF, "Ron, we don't have time for this and for your experiences at Wannaweep! We so need to find a way out….."But suddenly, out of nowhere, a German shepherd charged at Ron and took him down in an instant ! He was growling, showing off his bare teeth. A flash of lighting streaked across the sky, adding to the fear Ron has in his brown eyes of angry dogs. The Shepherd bared his teeth as if he was about to bite him.

Kim turned her head and saw in horror that Ron was about to become dog chow! "Ron! No!" She was ready to defend him, whatever the cost.

Natalie, meanwhile, closed her eyes and dropped her sledgehammer, praying that Ron would not be mercilessly killed.

She threw down her sledgehammer to defend Ron but two of the deputies crossed their batons in front of her, just five feet away. Kim grunted but the sheriffs were just too strong. "Hey, what the…" Ron stammered on what was happening to him as the Shepherd took him down and barked incessantly at him, his slobber touching Ron's face. "AGGGHHHHH! Get that bad doggie off of me! KIIIMMMM!" His look was a feeling of scared hopelessness that rang deep down inside of his heart.

One of the Southern sheriffs, whom was lucky to have the dog on a leash, was laughing his gut off when he pulled back the growling and frantically barking Shepherd back, leaving a manacled Ron scared and panicked completely out of his mind.

"I just love it when the prisoner crawls like that!" the sheriff cackled as he spat his snuff tobacco remains onto Ron's face.

"Ewww…so gross man!" Ron exclaimed with disgust, peeling off the chewing tobacco from his face. The manacles rattled against his legs and hands as he finally stood up.

_Then, as to spare them the further inhumanity of the prisoners breaking rocks, the lead Sheriff blew his whistle as another bolt of lightning struck through the grey-black skies. "Allllright, yah pieces of trash! Git beck in the peddy wagon now!" the lead Sheriff barked his command in a Cajun drawl, pointing towards the open doors of the paddy wagon, ready to take the three former . Kim, Ron, and Natalie both sighed as they gave their sledgehammers to the sheriffs and deputies present. Their heads were beaten down, hanging low, and scared to death of what would happen to them if they were found guilty of killing Sheriff Bourdeaux.

Ron was especially shaken up at that way the German Shepherd attacked him. It was his first near-death experience and, behind him, he saw that Kim had an expression of fear on her face, the first time he had seen such a look before. It was like she had seen a ghost.

The manacles, chains and handcuffs rattled from the prisoners as the rain continued to pour down hard on the three, slowly walking up the ramp, which was guarded by deputies brandishing shotguns. Once all the prisoners, 16 in number, had been accounted for, the wagon drove off from Highway 61 right back to the West Feliciana Parish Jail, where more tales of misery and woe awaited Kim, Ron, and Natalie.

_Once they were freed of their shackles and thrown back into their cell, Kim and Ron looked in the mirror and gasped at their wet hair.

"Oh, man! I thought that getting my hair wet would be no big, but unfortunately, it is a big ish!" Kim dropped her jaw as she tried to keep her pillbox hat on.

"Me too, KP! My hair is normally messy….." Ron exclaimed looking on top of his blonde hair and removing his prison hat before putting it back on, which now covered his eyelids, "…but I don't realize it was that long!"

"Don't worry about your hair, Ron!" Kim interrupted, "Our trial is not going to begin for a couple of weeks anyways, what with all the legal process and whatnot….."

"You can never be sure, KP, you can never be….." Ron solemnly shook his head. He could not fathom how close he had come to being dog meat._

Meanwhile, Natalie, whom was grasping on the cell bars, wanted to overhear very important information about their upcoming trial from one of the jailer's radios, on top of his desk.

Then, all of a sudden, she started to hear the message.

"Kim, Ron," the future Possible matriarch shook her head, "check this out!"

"What is it, Natalie?" Kim asked, making sure to avoid the very fine line of saying the Possible relation bloodlines.

"Yeah, Nat…..as Kim would say, What's the …" Ron began to say his BFGF's trademark motto before he was cut off.

"Natalie!" Kim whispered as she clenched onto the bars, huddling with Ron, "why did you…"

Natalie told them to listen up to the radio on the jailer's desk instead!

The message read:"We have an important announcement in Southeastern Louisiana! The three cold, heartless murders who committed this brazen and senseless act are going to face their criminal trial for the ghastly murder of Sheriff Bourdeaux! I feel very confident that these three criminals will feel the wrath of our fair justice system bearing down against them on Friday. Jury selection is already beginning right now and will be shortened to twelve soon enough! There is no hope for these three heartless murders! If these idiots are found guilty of this criminal act, then all three of them will face no choice but to suffer under either life in the Angola prison farm or death by the portable electric chair. I feel that in my opinion, with this horrific crime, that all three of these animals who ravage brutality upon our native land, our native soil, shall be fried and roasted on the portable chair like roasted pigs on a fryer! Long live our Governor!"_

Kim just stared surprisingly, wide-opened at the radio announcers' comments about frying the world's greatest cheerleading superagent in a portable chair. She couldn't imagine someone as being somewhat a cold-hearted murder like that. She wanted to save the world from Drakken and the like, not be chained up in a cage.

She especially could not see her and Ron being electrocuted, side by side together.

"That so can't be right of what he said!" Kim talked back at those harsh comments. But then the date appeared in her mind as she gasped "and our trial is…..this Friday! And today is…" She then looked up at the calendar, It was now June 20, 1949, a Wednesday! "Oh great! Our trial is going to be in the next two days!"

She then turned to Natalie, "Isn't there, like, a way to extend our deadline for this trial, with due process and all?" Kim wanted to see, in Natalie's green eyes, any glimmer of hope that they have in getting out of this mess.

But, all she could get out of her future grandmother were a few tears in her eyes. She finally spoke, "Kim, I don't think a try at prolonging the trial is going to help because, from what I've read about this state, they set up trials very quickly, convict you, and then set up the next one! I'm…." Then more tears ran though Natalie's eyes like a waterfall, "I'm sorry, Kim…..and not only that….we are now part of the state's property!" She cried into Kim's uniform like never before.

Ooooookay, Kim thought to herself, even for a CIA teen agent she does get hysterical a lot.

Kim then hugged Nana back, still trying to keep whatever confidence Team Possible had left after their horrible experience in the chain gang today. "Don't worry, we'll find a way out, Natalie! I so still have confidence that we'll be freed!"

Natalie still cried, now remembering the confession that she killed Bourdeaux, that she blurted out earlier in the prison transport, the burden of guilt being against her, and it was taking down two other people with her.

"I….I hope so….." was all that Natalie could stammer out as another flash of lightning blinded through the prison bar windows followed with a large crack of her thunder.

Then, looking at the harmonica on the bed, Kim knew that another blues song was going to come out of her mouth soon enough.

The dinner that they had that the guard slid to the three heroes was nothing more than a piece of heavily-salted meat the size of Kim's thumb, some beans, peas which were on tin plates and water filling up all three tin cups. They were also given a fork and nothing else.

"Oh no!" groaned Ron, "here comes our last meals …." It was like he was facing a death sentence, more so than Mystery Meat Monday at Middleton High.

Kim then silenced Ron by clearing her throat again, "Ummm….Ron?"

"Sorry, KP! Our last meals for the day! My bad!" Ron nervously laughed as the guards slid the plates with the food to the prisoners and left them behind.

Kim looked at the food with a groaned gesture as she sat on her bunk. She ate the salted meat first and gave a look of disgust as she chewed in her food before swallowing it.

"So, how's the dinner, Kim?" Natalie then asked the all important question.

Kim, like at breakfast time, gave an iffy look about the food, meaning that it was safe for the three to consume. She also ate half of her beans and peas too.

After Natalie ate her fill of the food, it was now Ron's turn to eat the stuff.

"Ughh…oh well…life without thinking of Nacos and Rufus is hard as it is!" he said as he ate up his plate of the food.

After the time had passed, it was almost time for lights out for Kim and company. Natalie was thrown in with the burlap sack and the pillow. All three put their pillbox hats on the floor, because the material was so absorbent with the rainwater. Ron was lying down on the top bunk.

Kim then spotted her harmonica underneath the pillow of her bunk. She was thinking about another harmonica to summarize the drama of her day and with the looming prospect of her trial just a couple of days away.

But before she got a chance to play the harmonica, she heard the words "LOCKDOWN" echoing through the cellblock, which meant that all lights were turned off. And the lights turning off was exactly what had happened.

Natalie was the first to fall asleep fast. Although she wasn't crying on the first night, she knew that her life and that of Kim and Ron's hung in the balance of 12 men.

"Night, KP!" Ron exclaimed, as he silently had to be comfortable with the mattress the state had given to him.

"Night, Ron!" Kim called back from the bottom bunk.

As they all went to sleep, the three knew that they could not afford any errors in their upcoming murder trial.


	10. The Heart of Dixie

Chapter 10 - In the Heart of Dixie

Setting: Still on Friday afternoon

While Kim and Ron were struggling with their sitch up in prison and the threat of being sent to a penal farm with a death penalty hanging on their heads, Drakken, Shego, Emelin and Tommy Gun were all driving up north on Highway 61 to nearby Natchez, Mississippi in the 1947 Ford once they made their clean getaway.

A soundproof screen allowed the privacy of their convo while Emelin was driving.

The storm still continued to rage outside, but this did not wipe the smiles from Drakken and Shego, whom were in the backseat.

The two bodyguards also stole another car after the Bourdeaux incident and followed behind the Ford.

Shego continued to stare out the window with a smile, "So, Dr. D, how does it feel to be finally freed from Princess and her dopey sidekick?"Drakken, meanwhile, relaxed his hands behind his head on the seat, "It feels wonderful, Shego!" he enthusiastically gave a grin "It feels free not having to deal with Kim Possible or her buffoon boyfriend either for once!"

"Yeah, I can only imagine the look of their faces when the judge says guilty on them and ….. Bam! Princess will finally go through what we did so many times in jail!" Shego smirked as she continued to turn her head to the storm overhead, with lightning flashing in the dark skies.

"Yep, ugghhhh…..Shego." Drakken briefly smiled before it turned into a shudder, " I could not stand any more of Lucre's speeches. I tell you it was inhumane for me! All his insane blabber about how he was the store clerk this and his past this! It should've been banned by the Geneva Convention months ago!" He lamented on the last time Kim threw him and Shego in jail for the Diablo incident on that fateful night.

"Well," Shego continued to smile, "you don't have to deal with him either anymore. Now can we get to the real good part?"

"What good….oh yeah….stealing the gold from Fort Knox," Drakken said nervously, almost forgetting that he and Emelin plus Tommy Gun had a deal that they would get $5 million worth in gold from the Gold Rush of 1949, if the robbery was successful.

"Bingo, Dr. D!" the ex-Team Go rogue replied sarcastically. "Without Princess around, who's going to stop us and our new allies here from getting all that gold?"

Emelin then suddenly slid open the bar door on the wall of their armored Ford, "Only the military, Shego, is going to prevent us from obtaining all that gold. And, like we did last time, we're gonna go to our club that we made in order to make sure that we'll triumph!"

Shego then broke in, understanding far more of Emelin's diary than her employer, "Which is right in the middle of a Mississippi Delta town, right?"

Tommy Gun then peered out in back from the rear view mirror in amazement and replied with a thick Southern Accent. "That's right, how did you know that?"

Shego just simply shrugged her shoulders, "I'd just call it a hunch or something like that."

Emelin smiled and replied, "Yeah, around 200 of my followers are in this town. And…"

Then Drakken and Shego looked down and heard their stomachs rumble and growl beneath them as another flash of lightning blinded the sky followed with a clap of thunder. "Uhhh…..is there any grub for us to eat?"

Emelin heard this while keeping her eyes on the highway and then turned to her partner-in-crime-and-blood, "Tommy Gun, you get the map. Are there any places for us to eat from here?"

Tom got the map from the glove compartment. He unfolded it looked at the map and pointed to one particular place that the two usually hung out at because they knew the backroads of Mississippi like the back of their cold-blooded hands. "Sure, the Heart of Dixie Motel and Restaurant! It's one of our hideouts throughout the South!

Drakken then rubbed his hands with glee, "Ooohhh….hideout! Does it have a Fortress of Doom or booby traps or….."

Emelin and Tommy Gun just simply laughed, "Where did y'all come up with that stuff. All it is is a little ole' motor court and restaurant." Then they came upon a sign that says: Heart of Dixie Motor Court, Natchez Miss., 2 miles.

Shego scoffed to Drakken, "Nice try, Dr. D, for trying to humiliate myself in front of our new allies!"

"Well, Shego," Drakken rebutted her back turning his head around, "I was trying to find out if they have any booby traps or stuff like that."

"It's a little motel, Dr. D, they don't HAVE any booby traps or doom fortresses!" Shego groaned with exasperation as they approached the motel.

However, Emelin smirked and gave a sinister evil, cold, and threatening chuckle, one that Shego has not heard before from her employer, "Oh you might be surprised, Shego, of what our motor court has!"

Shego raised her eyebrow with interest. "Hmmm…I'm starting to like them even more!" she gave an evil smile as they pulled off Highway 61.

The two then closed the door to their car as a crack of lightning echoed in the dark skies."Ready, Emelin?"

Tommy Gun grinned as he pulled out his Remington shotgun right between his and Emelin's seats.

Emelin smirked, pulling out her Colt revolver from her trenchcoat. "You know I'm always ready!" Then noticing the stolen car right behind them, the two bodyguards then got our, armed with Tommy guns to mow down anyone that tries to ruin their plans of the Gold Rush of 1949.

All four of them then walked up to the front office building, brandishing their weapons as if they were a den of robbers and thieves..

"Whuhhh….." the motel owner exclaimed as Emelin and Tommy Gun opened up the door, holding their guns to the manager.

"It's…" the owner continued to be stunned as he raised his hands up in the air "it's Emelin Possible and Tommy Gun Stoppable and their bodyguards!"

"That's right!" Emelin smirked in holding the trigger of the Colt revolver. "Now, you will give us that key to that room that we 'requested' or we'll blow your damned head to Kingdom Come! And no calling the cops either!"

Tommy Gun then cocked his Remington Shotgun, aiming for the manager's head, just to show that the deadly duo were not kidding on their demands.

The bodyguards also brandished their shotgun and Winchester rifles respectively too.

With beads of sweat running down his face, the manager panicked before spotting a pair of keys with the words "Room 8" on it.

"Here…..here you go, Emelin and Tommy Gun, but please don't hurt me!" the manager cried on the ground, gave the famous robbers the keys, and begged on the ground, pleading for his life, crying tears from his eyes.

Emelin and Tommy Gun both snickered as they lowered their weapons. "Thank you, innkeeper, once again, you've been a great help to us!" She gave an evil devilish laugh as she twirled the room keys around, as if she were a jailer, locking up Natalie, Kim, and Ron and throwing away all their hopes and dreams.

All four of them left the office, laughing together as the innkeeper cowered in fear of their sight.

Drakken and Shego, meanwhile, smiled upon this, seeing that the threat of force can accomplish something in the past that seems to be absent in the present between the two.

It was literally like having the power of life and death in their hands, and they can taste it!


End file.
